Do You Believe in Magic
by PicklesCook
Summary: AU where Teddy and Billy's senior class go on a school trip. They don't really know each other, Teddy's on the football teem and Billy's the loser of the school.
1. Chapter 1

Why did God hate him?

Was it because he was gay? Or that he read comic books instead of the bible? Because, seriously, God hating him would be the only reason for this type of horrible torture. Billy Kaplan was sitting on a bus full of his classmates, who just happened to _all_ hate him, and half of them were _football players_, going to some week trip to some town that Billy could really care less about.

And don't forget, Theodore Altman was on the bus too, you know, Billy's **biggest**__crush since like, fifth grade.

The bus drove over a dip in the rode causing Billy and his stuff to raise slightly off the seat and fall with a thud. Billy just groaned and turned his I-Pod up, trying to ignore the loud chatter between his pupils.

"Hey!" Someone yelled at him and he pretended not to hear them. The person was persistent though and nudged him. Billy turned to glare at the person but froze. Theodore stood there, bus jolting him about, warm smile directed at _him_. Billy ripped his ear buds out and nervously mumbled a "yeah?"

"Can I sit here? They switched seats up there and there isn't enough room anymore." Billy almost died, picking up his stuff and setting it onto his lap so he could scoot over for him. Theodore fucking _Altman_ smiled at him again-and God help him, that smile was perfect- set his stuff under their- _their-_ seat and then maneuvered his larger body into the small space that was left for him.

"Thanks," Another smile and Billy swore he'd go crazy. This was either pure torture or freaking _heaven_.

"You're welcome!" Billy squeaked. Why'd he have to _squeak_? Theodore chuckled and butterflies filled his stomach. As he went to put the ear buds back in, Theodore decided he want to talk. To _him_.

"You're names Billy Kaplan, right?" Billy could now die happy. He knew his _name_!

"Uh, yeah." Nice one Kaplan. Very smart.

"I'm Theodore, it's nice to actually meet you."

"I knew that." Theodore's eyebrow rose and Billy blushed, "I mean, I knew your name already. Not that it was nice to meet me. I mean, you are the most popular guy in our school, you know? How could I _not_ know your name?" _And we've been in the same school for like, 6 years_ Billy wanted to add but kept his mouth shut. Theodore laughed, head thrown back and eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. You can call me Teddy, if you want." And _that smile._ It could probably turn any guy gay.

"Okay," He really couldn't think of anything else to say, because _hello_! He was talking to Theodore, no _Teddy_ Altman. It was both his worst nightmare and best dream.

"Are you excited for the trip I mean, it's our first senior class trip, everyone's excited!" Teddy was looking at him as if he would-should be as excited as he was. Billy looked down and was about to answer as his phone vibrated. His nervous fingers dug into his jacket pocket and clutched his cell. Billy gave a small, apologetic smile before taking the phone out and checking who had the most perfect timing in the world.

Of course, it was Tommy.

_If those fuckers are giving you shit, tell me and I wont hesitate to drive down there and beat them to pulp,_ Billy let out a startled chuckle and wondered whether he should tell Tommy about what was happening.

"Your girlfriend?" Teddy asked. Billy sputtered a little and kind of gave him a look that said _Have you gone _nuts_?_

"Uh, no, Tommy's my twin." He wanted to add _And have you not heard the rumors? I'm _gay, but he didn't want to scare the poor lad off.

"Tommy? Does he go to our school?" Someone wad yelling to Theo-Teddy now, but he ignored them, keeping his eyes trained on the brunette.

"No. Aren't you gonna answer them?" Billy muttered, pointing his head to where The-Teddy's friends sat, watching them and trying to call the blonde over.

"Nah, they can wait." He gave Billy a toothy grin that made the butterflies kick up their excitement a notch.

"Come on, Ted! Don't bother with the fag." Billy's face flushed with embarrassment and anger as he looked down at his lap, fists clenching.

"Fuck you, Kesler." Billy faintly heard Teddy say before the bus jerked to a stop, everyone going quiet. The smaller teen frowned as he looked out the window. They were in the middle of _no where._ Why were they stopping?

"Who said that?" The bus driver yelled, making Billy cringe a little. The bus was quiet as the man stood from his seat, glaring at the teenagers.

"Who. Said. That?" Billy held his breath. Was Teddy going to get in trouble? It wasn't like everyone else hadn't been cussing! Why should Teddy get in trouble for protecting him?

"I did!" Billy yelped out, standing up as he saw Teddy about to answer.

"You said that, really?" Billy fidgeted under the older man's gaze. Teddy was watching him with something akin to surprise and that dumb Kesler was laughing.

"Yes sir." It surprised him to hear how sure he voice sounded, even though he was panicking inside.

"Okay then. Come with me." Where were they going? The man was getting off the bus! Billy climbed over Teddy with a small apology and rushed after the bus driver. He tripped slightly as he passed Kesler, the fatter boy's leg shooting out to try and make him fall. He scrambled down the stairs, listening to the bus go up in whispers. Billy could feel dread flowing up inside him, his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth and he was starting to sweat.

"What's your name, son?" Why were there two men out here? He only saw one leave. But then again, he _was_ watching his feet the whole time. The bus driver was taller than him, but the man standing beside him was slightly taller, blonde hair cut short and blue eyes watching. Poster boy for the USA. The bus driver had dark brown wavy hair and lighter brown eyes. Billy ducked his head and wished he could just disappear like someone in his comics.

"Billy," He mumbled, shuffling his feet in the dirt. His cheeks were burning red.

"Well, Billy," The taller one was talking to him now, his voice nice and slow, "What actually happened in there?" Billy could hear his classmates getting loud, his name floating about amongst them.

"Shut up in there!" The bus driver yelled, banging on the opened bus door.

"Tony," The blonde warned and the bus driver mumbled something that could have been an apology.

"Nothing happened. Really." Billy looked up at the two men, then looked back down at his shoes. He shivered as the wind picked up and a car passed by.

"Who started it?" Tony the Bus Driver's voice was demanding, controlling, and Billy had to look up and obey.

"Nothing hap,"

"_Who started it_?" Tony cut him off. Billy's temper flared and he tried to push it back down. But he failed miserably.

"That fat ass decided to call me a fag so I yelled at him, okay? Happy now?" Billy glared at them, as if challenging them to tell him he was lying.

"That's all we wanted to know, son.," The blonde smiled softly and Billy kept glaring

"Can I get back on the bus now? It's cold." And if they noticed the way his shoulders slouched slightly and he lost his attitude as he got back on the bus, they didn't comment on it.


	2. Chapter 2

It was four in the morning by the time they got to where they were staying. The hotel was small, but cozy. It was nice.

"Finally," Billy let out a muffled groan as he fell onto one of the twin beds in the room. He hadn't noticed if he had a roommate or not. He hoped not.

The bed was like heaven compared to those bus seats. He shucked his jeans off the side and curled up under the warm blankets. He let out a relieved sigh as he found a comfortable position in the mass of pillows and blankets.

And then someone knocked. Billy cursed and kicked the covers off to crawl out of the bed. The carpet was rough against the soles of his feet as he walked.

"Who is it?" Billy asked cautiously, pushing himself onto his tiptoes to look out the little hole. He was greeted with the site of Theodore, shuffling his feet and holding a large duffle bag. Billy gulped. Why did bad things always have to happen to _him_?

"It's Teddy. I, uh, this is my room too so could you… you know, open the door?" If he didn't know better, which he did, he'd think Teddy was _blushing_. But Theodore Altman didn't blush. Right?

Billy lowered himself back down and unlocked the door, stepping back as it opened. Teddy's eyes widened slightly as he took the other teen in. Messy hair, boxers low on skinny hips and sleepy eyes watching him. Teddy's blush deepened.

"You can take that bed." The brunette muttered, pointing to the one that was still made. It was farther away from the door and under the window. Teddy simply nodded and hoped Billy would chalk up his blush to the dim lighting.

"I'm gonna go to bed now. Turn the lights out before you do, kay?" Teddy looked over, answer posed on his lips, only to notice Billy had already fallen asleep. Teddy let out a small laugh and dropped his bag on the floor next to the others.

This was going to be a long trip. The blonde turned to lights off before climbing into his own bed and drifting to sleep.

Billy was jarred awake by the sound of his phone going off. He glared at the monster. Tommy's voice filled the room as if he was actually there.

"Answer the damn call. I know you hear this! You better answer the phone Kaplan!" Tommy's voice was a little deeper than his and it sounded extremely annoyed. Billy really needed to change his ring tone back. And his password so Tommy wouldn't be able to do it again.

"Are you going to answer that?" Billy looked up at Teddy, the blonde already dressed, hair dripping onto his black shirt, on his way back into the bathroom tooth brush in hand.

"Maybe. Why are you up so early?" Billy groaned as Tommy's yelling got louder and reached for the phone on his bedside.

"I'm used to it." He answered with a charming smile.

"William Kaplan, if you don't answer your fucking phone right now I swear to God I'll tell The" Billy's face flushed as he quickly answered the call.

"Why the fuck weren't you answering?" Tommy's voice erupted from the phone causing Billy to pull back and grimace at it.

"I was trying to _sleep_. You know, that thing people do this early in the morning?" Billy snapped back. Tommy chuckled softly.

"So who did you get pared with, Kaplan? And did anyone on the bus say shit to you? I'll beat the crap out of them if they did," Billy ignored Tommy and remembered Teddy was there and looked up to the bathroom. Teddy was standing there, leaning against the door frame and _watching him_.

"Hi," Billy squeaked and blushed at the high pitched noise he'd made.

"Hey," The blonde replied. Teddy smiled and he swore those smiles would be the death of him. The butterflies started waking up, fluttering about deep in his stomach.

"Who's there, Kaplan? Are you even listening to me? Billy, talk to me!" Tommy's voice filled the silence and Billy looked away, the moment between them gone.

"It's just Teddy. He' who I got roomed with." The smaller boy finally got out of bed and started digging through his bag to find some clothes.

"Teddy? Which Teddy? Who's Teddy?" Tommy always talked too fast, words blurring together slightly, not leaving anybody any room to actually answer his questions.

"Tommy, shut up for a sec, won't you?" The line went silent. _Finally_. "You know which 'Teddy' I'm talking about. There is only one Teddy at my school, doofus." And that 'Teddy' was now asking him if he wanted to shower or use the bathroom. Billy shook his head no in reply.

"Nah, I'll do it later." He murmured.

"Kaplan, stop ignoring me, I'm trying to talk to you!" Tommy yelled and Billy once again turned his attention back to the small cell phone he was holding between his ear and shoulder.

"Tommy, there is nothing to talk about." He was too distracted by the way Teddy was smiling, blue eyes sparkling with _something_. And he really wanted to know what that something was.

"You never told me how the bus ride was! Stop drooling over him and tell me!" The words hit their mark, Billy's face flushed a deep crimson.

"Tommy!" He whined, "Nothing happened on the bus! Everything went fine!" Of course that _was_ a lie, but what Tommy didn't know won't hurt him. Billy just wanted to push the whole incident behind him and get over it already.

"You sure? The Kesler as whole didn't say anything to you?" Tommy's voice was laced with concern, well, as much as Tommy would ever show. He was a manly man and manly men don't show emotion.

"I'm sure," and that was that. Tommy stopped asking him questions and started complaining about having to watch the twins while he was gone and how Billy's parents were creepy nice. Billy just nodded, even though Tommy couldn't see him, and 'yeah'ed and 'uh-huh'ed while yanking on a pair of pants and trying to maneuver a shirt on. It was weird not having the brats running around him and his mom rushing him out the door. It was kinda… calm.

"Steve said we need to be down stairs to go to breakfast in an hour." Billy just nodded, pretending to know who Steve was. After finally managing to get a shirt on-and hang up on Tommy with promises to call later- he flopped down on his bed and looked around. No T.V. No computer. Nothing.

"Uh, Billy?" Teddy grabbed his attention quickly, Billy's sharp amber eyes watching him. Teddy shivered slightly under that gaze and gave a meek smile.

"Yeah?" The boy's eyebrow rose in question. Teddy found it extremely enduring.

"Do you maybe want to play cards with me? My mom made me bring a deck incase I got bored. We could play Go Fish? If you want to. I mean, you don't _have_ to." Teddy felt his confidence slipping away and gulped passed the lump in his throat. It would probably be easier to talk to the president of the United States.

"Go Fish?" Both eyebrows were now high on the brunette's forehead and Teddy wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"It's the first game that came to mind." He muttered and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, a blush slowly creeping up his cheeks again. Billy laughed, eyes brightening and dancing with amusement.

"Sure, I'll play Go Fish with you, no problem." And then suddenly he was sitting cross-legged in front of Teddy and pulling the deck out of his frozen hands. All he could do was sit there and watch Billy's lengthy fingers shuffle his deck. Billy smiled at him softly, shy and sweet. "Seven cards, right?" Billy's fingers were posed to start dealing. The blonde simply nodded and then everything was fast again, they had already started playing by the time Teddy felt everything finally _slow down_. "You have a two?" Billy concentrated on his cards, bottom lip between trapped between his teeth. Teddy absently wondered if the brunette's lips were as soft as they looked. "Teddy Do you have a two?" Billy was now turning that intense look upon him.

"Yeah," He finally got out and slid the two over to the other's pile of matches. Billy smiled triumphantly and set his own two down on top of Teddy's.

"Do you have an ace?" His excitement was showing, Billy was practically _vibrating_ with it. Teddy wished he could say that he had one, just to keep Billy happy and smiling.

"No, sorry. Go Fish," The brunette's face didn't drop like Teddy expected, instead he just got _happier_, if that was even possible.

"Don't be sorry. The game would be boring if I kept winning!" Teddy couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up and Billy kept smiling as the game moved slowly along. They stayed tied most of the time, sometimes Billy would get a little ahead and then Teddy would catch right up. It was fun. Way more fun than what he was used to.

Teddy jumped as someone knocked obnoxiously on their door. Billy's whole body kinda froze and tensed, back straightening, eyes wide. And then an annoying "Teddy, get out here! Come play foot ball!" came and Billy wouldn't look at him anymore. All traces of that amazing smile was gone.

"I'm busy," He tried to deny the fact that Billy was already packing up their ruined game of cards.

"Come on, don't be a fag, open the door and come play!" Billy was standing up, fiery eyes locked on the door. Teddy didn't do know what to do. He'd never really had to chose between his friends or a girl. He always just picked his friends, there hadn't been much thinking to it. But this wasn't some skimpy _girl_.

This was _Billy_.

He stood up and with an apologetic smile, left the first person he'd ever really liked.

And he knew he'd chosen wrong when Kesler clapped him on the back before they started walking away. The door was slammed shut before he even reached the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **Sorry this is so short (even shorter than the others) but that's because I had something written up and then my computer ate it…. It was sad…. But yeah, sorry it's later than I said and that it's super short and all.

_TimeWitch'93: Thanks! I'm trying to make them longer but it's so hard to write longer when I write at school on paper and it looks so much longer._

_Kenouki: Really? Thanks! :) I'm already planning on continuing it, as you can see. I'm glad you like it and I'll try to upload at least once a month._

Billy sat in the corner of the booth his class was at, shoulders hunched, eyes cast down at his food. He was in between Tony the Bus Driver and a girl named Kate. Kate was a tad bit shorter than himself, he'd say a good few inches, her blue eyes sharp and cold. She kept glaring at everyone who so much as glanced her, eyes piercing and shooting daggers across the table. But she had given Billy a smile when he almost spilt his drink all in her lap, so he figured she was an okay girl.

"You look like someone I know," The words surprised him, his back stiffening, eyes widening. He wasn't very good at conversations. It was a miracle that he had even spoken to Teddy earlier before he had left. Teddy just made him feel so… warm and calm.

"I, I do?" He stuttered, eyes flickering up at her once, then back down to his plate of fries. Everyone around them were chatting, a light buzzing noise filling the air.

"Yeah! His name is Tommy, but… his hair is bleach blonde and he has eyes the brightest green I've ever seen on a guy. And your," She smiled, "brunette and amber eyes." Kate tilted her head and Billy let out a startled, breath of a laugh.

"You know Tommy? I didn't know he had the ability to _make_ friends, let alone one with a girl." Billy was happy Tommy had finally managed to make a friend. He wouldn't be bugged as often now than before, when Tommy had just moved in with them.

"Well," She coughed slightly, "we aren't exactly _friends_," A blush bloomed across her cheeks as Billy's eyebrow arched slightly. "So, uh, how do you know him?" She changed the subject, looking rather embarrassed. Billy thought about telling her the whole story behind Tommy's appearance in his life. How Billy's parents found it the right time to explain he was adopted and he went on a quest to find his biological family. He rescued Tommy from a boot camp boarding school he'd been sent to for being a troublemaker and their mother… Their mother was in a psychotic asylum. She had forgotten they'd even existed, which didn't set well with either twin.

"We're twins," He muttered shortly. She really didn't need to know all of that. And it wasn't only his story to tell. Tommy would tell her, maybe, eventually.

"Oh, I can see that, actually. Although you are much sweeter than he," A soft, friendly smile melted his nervousness and he finally let himself relax into his seat, shoulders sagging slightly, back lowering. He'd been tense since what had happened with Teddy that morning and it felt _good_ to relax and not have to worry what would happen when someone else came by.

"Thanks," Billy smiled warmly back at her and popped a ketchup-drenched-fry in his mouth.

"My name is Kate Bishop, by the way. It's nice to meet you," She smiled again and Billy didn't hesitate this time to return the gesture.

"Billy Kaplan. Nice to meet you too." The fell into a silence, not necessarily awkward, but he wanted to fill it anyways.

"I wish I'd met you first, Billy. I would have probably chosen you instead," She beat him to it and Billy snorted because, yeah, _very unlikely._ "What? Why is that so funny?" The snort turned into a laugh, and the whole table was staring at him as he let out one after another, his laughter filling the silence. Billy snapped his mouth shut and blushed fiercely. A couple moments of silence passed and then everyone was _whispering_. About him, _again_.

_What the fuck was that? Did he just laugh?_

_No wonder she didn't glare at him, he just radiates how gay he is,_

_Fag!_

_Faggot laughs? When did this happen?_

Billy looked down in shame. He could feel the anger boiling up in him, threatening to bubble over. He _hated _this. He wished he could actually _stand up_ for himself.

"You guys are all assholes," Kate snapped, then turned back to him, eyes ablaze and whispered loudly, "Ignore them, they don't matter." It was nice, having someone other than family stand up for him and _care_. Billy gave her a weak smile in thanks, and really he was _pathetic_ like this.

"Hey, what did we miss?" Teddy's voice commanded the room and even though Billy wanted to not look, he _had_ to. But, of course, Teddy wouldn't even glance his way. The blonde's eyes were concentrated on Kate, surprise and something else Billy couldn't really place sparking in those clear blue orbs.

"Katie, what are you doing here?" His smiled grew and Billy couldn't help the pang of jealousy than pulsed in his chest. Kate just smiled back, not as bright as Teddy's- and really, whose could ever be as bright as his- but it was a smile none the less.

"My mother said it would be good to, while we were here, to hang out with Uncle Tony and his 'kids'," She replied evenly, turning back to Billy her smile grew softer, warmer. "Do you know Billy, Ted? He's a pretty cool guy," The whole table was silent again, waiting for Teddy's reply. The blonde's eyes slowly drifted towards him, expression blank and devoid of emotion. Billy wanted to sink into his seat and all the way through the ground 'til he popped up on the other side in China, never to be seen again. Teddy's smile was force as he turned back to Kate, his burning with that _something_ again.

"Yeah, I guess he is,"

After breakfast, Teddy went off with his friends again and left Kate with Billy. The wind was picking up causing both teens to shiver while they started off to the direction of the hotel. Steve- well, he was _assuming_ the blonde man was Steve- told the group of seniors that today would just be a free day to explore the town and get situated before activities started up tomorrow. Billy just wanted to crawl back in bed and get away from the cold weather penetrating his winter jacket.

"Are you okay?" Billy asked Kate, watching the girl shiver and blow warm air into her cupped hands.

"I'm fine, just forgot to grab my bigger jacket before leaving the house we're staying at," She smiled up at him and he smiled back before unwrapping the red scarf from around his neck and rewrapping it gently around her smaller one.

"What, hey! I said I was fine, didn't I? You really didn't have to," Billy just smiled again and shook his head, ignoring the bitter cold surrounding his newly exposed neck. His mom had always told him to be a gentleman. Sure, she may have meant it as advice for girls, but he figured this was the closest he'd get to using it, ever, so it was good enough.

"It's nothing," and they walked in silence the rest of the way, but it wasn't threatening or awkward or needing to be filled. It just _was_. It was nice, welcomed even.

As soon as they got inside, they both sighed with relief at the warmer air. Billy's cheeks were red from the biting cold and his fingers had started to tingle.

"Feels _much_ better in here!" Kate exclaimed, tugging her jacket off and throwing it on the back of one of the lounge chairs, smiling politely at the cashier girl before plopping down in exhaustion. "I don't know how Teddy could stand playing _football_ in this weather, it's like he _never_ gets cold." Kate mumbled as Billy sat in the chair next to her, relaxing into the comfortable cushions.

"It's probably because he's so hot," Billy said without really _thinking_, cheeks instantly flaming when he realized what he had just said.

"Oh. My. _God,_ you did _not _just say that!" Kate was cracking up laughing, looking at him like he had just told her the funniest joke ever. Even the cashier was giggling behind the counter.

"Sorry," He muttered embarrassingly, looking away from the two girls, face still stained red.

"No, no! Don't apologize, that was _funny_!" She was trying hard to rein in her laughter but was failing miserably, giggles escaping her tightly closed lips. "You, mister, should now be dubbed my new best friend. And not because you're gay or anything. You got the title solely on how funny you are." She stood up then, picked up her coat and turned to him with a smile. She sure smiled a lot.

"Come on, Billy. Show me to your room!" He didn't hesitate-he was learning not to-he just smiled, stood and linked their arms together, directing them towards the stairs with a small, elated laugh of his own. Neither noticed Teddy walk in with his friends and watch them ascend the stairs with that something in his eyes, jealousy sparking within at the pairs' laughing and chatter.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Note: **__Thanks for all the reviews and the favorites! I love getting them and they just make me blush and want to write more! THANKS, REALLY! /_

_Oh and sorry for not updating for so long. Billy (aka my laptop) decided to throw a fit and start sparking and I was so terrified he'd catch on fire like my last one that I wouldn't use him for a week. I'm now writing this chapter so I can procrastinate on a homework assignment that was due like yesterday. So I hope you like it!_

_Inuchan3: Thanks! I'm glad you like it. : )_

_**TW**__: Don't worry, it will._

_**Abc**__: Thanks for the idea! I might use that in later chapters._

_**Whoop**__: PSSH THANKS_

_**El: **__Thanks!_

…...

"Teddy, I'm trying to talk to you here!" The boy next to him yelled. Teddy glanced over at Greg and felt the pang of disappointment flash through him. He knew what type of person Greg was and he remembered how much he used to worship the teen. Teddy was more disturbed about what he'd done to stay friends with him than Greg himself.

"Yeah? Sorry, not all here today." Teddy smiled, trying to forget about the emotions curling in his stomach. He glanced back at the stairs, knowing full well Billy wasn't there anymore but hoping he was anyways.

"Pssh, I can tell man! But hey, I saw this club down the street while we were walking earlier. I think we should sneak out tonight." Greg smiled mischievously and Teddy didn't feel that spark of desire he used to. He knew going with Greg was a bad idea. That they could possible, probably get caught. And Billy would know he left. But if he _didn't_ go, he'd get so much worse from his friends. Teddy didn't know what to do.

"I'll think about it." He smiled at his best friend, scratching the back of his neck nervously. The cashier was glaring at the group of teenagers, the other boys with them making a lot of noise and trying to flirt with her. She looked at them, disgusted and tried to tell them off, but really, teenage boys could never get the hint. When Teddy gave her an apologetic smile, her own blossomed and s_he_ started to flirt with him.

"Hey, go to your rooms if you're going to make a ruckus!" Tony yelled at them coldly. Where had he even _come_ from? "And Kesler," His stony brown eyes snapped to the chubby teen, "I need to speak with you for a moment." Greg laughed and cracked a stupid joke that Teddy didn't really find funny, before everyone started breaking up into groups and he was being pulled up the stairs by Greg. They passed Billy and Teddy's door- and really, Teddy didn't think he could ever get used to saying that, even if it was for a short while- heading towards Greg's room and Teddy heard Billy's musical laughter and Kate's steady chatter. He wanted to peak in and see what the two were doing, see if Billy was getting along with her, if the rumors weren't true- and god help him, let them be _true_- and if Billy was starting to like her. But he didn't. He really didn't have a _right_ to feel so jealous and stalkerish. So he just let Greg pull him pass and smiled like this was where he wanted to be, instead of back there with the cute brunette with charming brown eyes and that soft smile.

…..

He was tired. Scratch that, he was _way_ passed tired, he'd passed that around one am. No, Billy was _exhausted_ now, laying on his bed and listening to Tommy talk his _ear off_ while Kate was passed out beside him in the twin bed. After a _lot_ of convincing, Tony the Bus Driving Uncle and Kate's mother had _finally_ allowed her to stay the night for one night, trusting they wouldn't do anything stupid. Kate made him stat up with her and play truth or dare- which Billy mostly chose truth; Kate hadn't been happy- and she seemed so excited to be there that he couldn't bring himself to complain. But now he just wanted to _sleep_, if only Tommy would _shut his mouth _for once and let him.

"And those little brats of yours were crying all day fucking long because they missed 'their' Billy and they wanted you back home. Plus they wouldn't stop _yelling _about how they couldn't protect you if you weren't with them. Why are you and your siblings so fucking _annoying_? Is it genetic?" Tommy groaned. Billy followed suit, the end of it slipping into a yawn. Billy was done. He had had _enough_ of this. He just wanted some _sleep_ and the only way he could possibly get that was to hang up on his annoying as hell twin.

"I don't _know_, I'm related to _you_ aren't I?" He snapped, but it lost some of it's power when another yawn draws the 'I' out.

"That was uncalled for." Was all Tommy got out in reply to his brothers remark before the door burst open and hit the wall, a loud noise filling the mostly silent room as a tired looking Teddy stumbled inside. "What was that?" Tommy asked, Billy could almost _see_ the curious look in his face.

"Teddy?" Billy muttered, ignoring the blonde on the phone in favor for the one at the door, looking at him like a deer caught in headlights.

"Billy?" Even his voice sounded tired, "You're awake?" He paused and stood a little straighter, subconsciously running a hand through mussed hair and trying to straighten his clothes. He gave Billy a strained smile, as if he wanted to actually look good for him. Or possibly hide that fact that he'd been out all nigh, probably the former. Billy must be more tired than he thought to even _think _of Teddy wanting to look good for _him_, of all people.

"Yeah," He said shortly, because, yeah, _obviously_ he was awake, "are you okay?" Billy climbed out of bed, walking towards him. The blonde flinched away, stepping backwards. "You look a little, uh, _frazzled_." Why in gods name did he use that word? Seriously, what teenage boy said that anymore?

"I just, me and Greg we, We're just, _we didn't leave_," He trailed off. Billy quirked an eyebrow at him- that was becoming a thing for him recently- trying to figure out what Teddy was trying to cover up.

"What are you _talking_ about?" Teddy's face was slowly turning red, the blush running up his neck and reaching the tips of his ears under the many sliver piercing there. Billy got the gist of what was happening; he didn't want him to tell on him.

"I," He tried again, then stopped, again. Billy stood there waiting for a reply, cold air starting to penetrate his clothes. Teddy tried to look anywhere but the smaller teen as he tried to figure out what to say.

"_Biilllly~_" Kate whined, interrupting the uncomfortable silence between the two. Billy turned to look at the girl curled up in the comforter, frown slightly tilting down his small mouth.

"What Kate?" He muttered quietly, trying not to wake her up anymore than she already was. Kate groaned and stretched, then smiled sleepily at them.

"Is your roommate back yet?" Billy looked back at Teddy, who seemed to be in shock that Kate was there.

"Yeah," Billy sighed, " Teddy's back." But Kate was already back askeep. It didn't really matter to Billy either. Instead he was back to starring down Teddy until he answered Billy's unasked questions. Which, _yeah, okay, _wasn't very fair, but still. It was pretty obvious. He took another step toward Teddy and away from the bed and the sleeping girl. He didn't need Kate waking up again. Teddy's sent washed over him, sweat and smoke mixed in with something sweet and minty.

"You smell." Billy wrinkled up his nose, "Go take a shower before Steve wakes up and checks on us." Teddy looked relieved, but for what, he really couldn't tell, there was something underlining everything Teddy did. It was confusing.

"Okay," Teddy didn't move to the bathroom and Billy didn't lay make in bed. The blonde looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't. So Billy would wait 'til he knew how. It was silent for a while, just the two staring into each others eyes. It was weird that the brunette wasn't feeling embarrassed or nervous. There was just something about Teddy that made him calm. "Thanks," He finally broke the silence, "for, you know, not turning me into Tony or anything." He gave a nervous smile but Billy felt like he was still holding something back. Teddy glance at Kate again, walked over to his own bed for a white towel that hung off the side, and continued onto the bathroom. Billy followed his movements, watching and didn't move or even breath until the door shut behind him. Billy sighed and collapsed back in the bed next to Kate's sleeping form. He looked over on the night stand and checked the time. It was four in the morning and he wasn't even the slightest bit tired anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

_**TimeWitch'93: Thanks for reviewing, haha. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, computer problems and school shit.**_

_**Inuchan3: Thanks! They will soon, hopefully. This story seems to have a mind of it's own.**_

_**Abc: THANKS! I know I tend to misspell words a lot and shit. I'm usually typing to fast to notice what I'm doing. Thanks for reviewing and the compliments, I hope you keep reading! **__**J**_

_**D.H. L'Orange: Thanks J**_

_**Dontdomenogood: Thank you! I was aiming for cute. J**_

_**Anon: Thanks! I hope you keep reading!**_

**Sorry for the late updating and all, thank you all for reading and all the faves and alerts and shit. I appreciate it!**

**(ps: I'm not one of those writers who won't update unless she/he gets a certain amount of reviews or faves. Just wanted to put that out there!)**

…**...**

Billy wanted to die. He was extremely tired and all he wanted to do was _sleep_. Having _no_ sleep the night before, he was dead on his feet. He secretly blamed Theodore for this horrible mood he was in. He _had_ been the reason Billy couldn't fall asleep, laying next to Kate on the bed for a couple more hours until Tony the Bus Driving Uncle came to wake them up. As soon as he'd climbed out of bed, he'd felt like he could _finally_ sleep. Billy sometimes really hated his body, scratch that, he _always_ hated hi body. But at that moment he wanted to murder it. The brunette had grumbled his way around the room, picking out some clothes, not really looking at what he was grabbing. Kate had woken up later, refreshed and hyper as fuck. Billy had been close to strangling the girl but changed his mind at the last second and pushed her out of the room, complaining and cursing the whole time. Somewhere between pushing her out the door and leaving himself, he'd glared at Theodore many times and taken a quick, scorching shower to try and wake him up. The shower only made him worse off.

He was now standing in the lobby of the hotel with all the other seniors, hood up and glaring at the ground. The girl from earlier wasn't at the front desk anymore, being replaced with an older man that glared at all the boys in the group.

"The movie starts at two-thirty, so please, everyone needs to meet back here at two. Got it?" Steve informed them, the group of teenagers not _really_ paying him any mind. They all stood in groups, excited chatter filling the air. Billy slouched more, trying to blend in and keep away from any hateful eyes that may or may not be pointed at him. Kate had left after getting thrown out of the room, she claimed she needed a change of clothes if she was going to go anywhere that day, and Teddy… Teddy was no where in sight, having likely gone off with his buddies again to play football of some shit that Billy swore he didn't care about. Cause who would care what Theodore was doing? Not him, nope.

The class dispersed, excitement clear as they headed out the door in small groups of students. Tony the Bus Driving Uncle was talking to Steve. Billy looked around, making sure no one was looking before slinking out the door unnoticed. There was the whole 'buddy system' thin they had to abide by, but really, who would he buddy with? Surly no one here. He slipped is earphones in as he walked, iPod blaring. He took off, not really knowing where he was headed. He just wanted to get away from everyone. He hadn't had that much alone time since he'd gotten here and he was used to spending _all_ day alone, other than school. He missed his laptop, his baby, and could not wait to be reunited with her. Caleb Jones started singing to him through his iPod, calming him enough for his shoulders to relax, strides slowing down. It was a bit chilly- not as bad as it had been the day _before_- but the sun was out and shinning down on him, plus the scenery wasn't too bad. It was actually a pretty decent town.

Billy felt his phone vibrating, pulling it out to see who was calling him. Tommy, of course, who _else_ would call him? Pulling out on of the ear buds, he answered the call.

"ou coming home, Kaplan?" Tommy whined, half way through his sentence already. He had probably been talking to himself the whole time before he'd answered. The blonde did it a lot, actually. Billy let out a chuckle, shaking his head.

"Never. I'm running away to join the circus like Dick Grayson."

"Don't fuck with me. Why are you always so fucking annoying?" Billy smiled hearing his twin curse him. It was a normal occurrence and usually fueled by something Billy did on purpose.

"Only for you, brother." He chuckled as Tommy mumbled a few more curses. They soon got into a steady conversation about some new video game Billy had gotten, that Tommy just so _happened _to find while Billy was gone so he had been playing it nonstop. Billy didn't even notice the figure heading towards until it was too late, the body almost in front of him. He let out a small squeak before hanging up his phone- he'd been hanging up on Tommy a lot lately, he dully noted. The brunette gulped and tried at least backing up to get away, but ended up running into another guy's awaiting arms behind him. The teen wrapped strong, thick, muscled arms around the smaller boy tightly, locking him in place with no escaping.

"Let me go!" Billy yelled, rage bubbling up inside him as he struggle in the strong grip around him, trying to get out. He hands were gripped in tight fists, pressing his forgotten phone painfully against his palms.

"What, not strong enough, fag?" Kesler's crude voice rushed over him, waves of panic and nausea sending his brain into overdrive. A punch to his jaw caused him to feel dizzy and he had to stop struggling in order to not throw up. He closed his eyes and tried had to calm himself, but it wasn't really working. Vile crawled up his throat, but he wouldn't let it come out. "That's what I thought, pussy," He could feel the blood drip from a cut on his lip from Kesler's ring, he grimaced as it dripped off his chin. Another fist was sent flying into the air, he clenched his teeth and glared at his tormentor as it connected with his cheek. "What, not so tough now? No one is here to protect you, you fucking fag!" Bully wondered how they were getting away with beating someone up in the muddle of the freaking sidewalk momentarily before a punch to his stomach made him release his phone and it scattered across the pavement. He let out a soft groan of pain, anger and nausea filled his body. Billy felt like he might throw up.

"Fuck you Kesler," He grounded out. When he got the courage to even _say_ that was beyond him. It didn't help him either, another punch catching high on his cheek again. Billy's head was thrown back into the other's shoulder, head hitting hard enough to cause a moan of pain to escape his bruised lips.

"What did you say, you little shit?" Kesler growled, yanking him from his friend's grip by his collar, "Do you _want _to die?" Billy heard the dirty blonde's cronies laugh, like this was so amusing and funny. He was getting tired of this.

"I said, _fuck you_." Billy spit in the bigger teen's face, feeling proud before Kesler dropped him to wipe the spit off, knees skinned with the fall and pain flared, pride fled as a swift kick to was sent to his stomach. He doubled over, forehead hitting concrete as he clutched his stomach in pain. This wasn't going well, Billy noticed.

"You little," He was shoved side ways with another kick, this one landing on his ribs. The cruel laughter was dim compared to his pounding heart in his ears. It was pulsing and he _hurt_. Everywhere hurt and he felt like throwing up.

"Hey, get away from him you assholes!" A voice yelled, too far away to make out who it was. Or maybe it was just quiet because of the pain, Billy really didn't care. Kesler spit near him, barely missing him as he and his buddies ran off, all of them giving him kicks before disappearing into the afternoon. Billy laid there for a few seconds before faint footsteps were heard and he felt like crying. He hated this, this feeling of weakness and hopelessness.

"Are you okay?" Billy must have blacked out because the next thing he knew he was being shaken by a worried Kate. He groaned out something that might have been a 'hi' but he couldn't tell. He _could_ tell that there were bruises forming along his torso and face. He knew there was blood dripping from his lip and probably from his stinging knees too.

"Yeah," He croaked out when he finally gained control of his speech properly. Kate helped him stand up and dusted the dirt off him as much as he could. Tommy would be mad at him for hanging up without telling him anything.

"Are you sure?" She pulled him face to face, brown eyes filled with concern, "Your lip is bleeding! God Billy, Why would someone do this to you?" Kate was digging into her purse and pulling out a couple tissues, cleaning off his busted bottom lip. Billy wanted to brush her off, smile and pretend it was all alright and he was okay. But he was too tired and too bitter from holding it all in all the time.

"I don't know," Sarcasm dripping off his words, "Maybe because I'm an easy target, or maybe, I mean, I'm just freaking _guessing_ here, but _maybe_," a humorless laugh sounded wrong coming from him, "it could just possibly be because I'm _gay_," Billy looked down at his shoes and sighed. "I don't _know_ why they do this, I don't remember _doing_ anything." His words had lost their bite, leaving him just sounding sad and lost.

"Look at me." Kate's voice was soft yet commanding. Billy looked at her, amber eyes meeting fierce brown ones. "Those boys are just assholes, okay? You did _nothing_ to deserve this." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it, "From what I've seen so far, Billy, you are an _amazing_ guy and _anyone_ would be happy to have you." She smiled and with another squeeze, let go of his hand to pick up his forgotten phone. For a moment, Billy didn't take it, just looked at it with a blank stare.

"Don't," He choked before taking it gently with shaking hands, "don't tell Tommy, okay?" It was a soft plea and she just nodded and slung her arm over his shoulder.

"Come on, let's go get you all cleaned up. We can watch that movie Steve was telling me about afterwards." Billy was glad Kate was so nice and caring. He didn't know what would have happened to him if she hadn't shown up.

….

It was well passed two when they were done cleaning Billy up and Tony the Bus Driving Uncle already called to yell at them for missing the movie. As it turned out, Kesler had been sent home before the movie, Tony wouldn't elaborate any further on the reason, but it was a reassurance to know the brunette boy wouldn't have to deal with the other any longer. Well, at least during the remaining day of the trip. Billy had called his mother to check in, telling her everything was good and, no mom, he _didn't _find a girlfriend, and a _yes ma'am_, he's eating correctly. The phone call was rather embarrassing enough without Kate snickering across from him.

"Tell your mom I said hi!" She urged before he hung up and Billy could only roll his eyes at her.

"No, she doesn't even _know_ you, Kate!" Which only got his mom started on the whole, 'Who's there honey?' and it was horrible but surprisingly fun.

By the time _that_ was over, the two teens were tired and curled up in Billy's small bed to just chat and drift in and out of sleep.

"Billy?" Kate whispered after a while of silence, eyes steady while watching him. Billy could see why Tommy would go for her, high cheek bones, plump lips, strong eyes and soft, shiny black hair. But Billy knew that even if he tried, he'd never be able to date a girl. He could appreciate them, yes, but that was all.

"Yeah?" He answered after a few more moments. It was like one of those moments on T.V, right before the heroine tells her friend a big secret or something. It was cheesy and almost enough to make him laugh.

"Why do you go through this?" It was silent for a moment, Billy not really understanding her question. "I mean, why don't you stand up for yourself, stand your ground, take self-defense classes or get revenge? Why do you make yourself go through all this pain?" She said it slowly, softly as if anything more would send him scurrying away like a small animal. He laid there with her, trying to find the reason, the answer to her-simple-question. He'd never really _thought _about it before.

"I don't know," Billy murmured softly, "It's just not who I am. I don't," He paused, thinking of the words that would explain it, "I don't want to go down to their level. Today I even regret saying anything back. I want to be the bigger person." He didn't know if that made sense, it barely made sense to _him_, how did she expect him to explain it to her? He didn't know how to word it. It was complicated.

"I get it, I think." She smiled softly and maybe she did get it and maybe she didn't. It didn't really matter because he wasn't going to change his ways for her or anyone else for that matter. "I'm going to nap now," She muttered, breath evening as time passed by them. Billy could only lay there and watch the ceiling, thinking about how his life could change if he was only strong enough to fight back, to protect him and the ones he wanted to protect. He felt his eyes drop and then he was asleep too, a peaceful expression on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Kenouki: Thanks! I tried really hard on that chapter, since my computer was out and I wanted to make it up to you readers. I rewrote that chapter about like, I don't know, 15 times. I hope you keep reading and thanks for the review! **__**J**_

**Thanks for reading up to here! I really appreciate it! I'm bored and stuff since I'm moving into a new house and there is **_**nothing**_** here. I already painted and shit so, I'm doomed to boredom again. So here I am, rambling.**

**I really like reviews, but you don't have to if you don't want to.**

**Thanks again!**

**-**_**Pickles**_

…**...**

Kate went home that night. Before she left they traded numbers and she promised to come visit him and Tommy. Kate helped him pack, since in the morning he'd be leaving. Billy really didn't know whither he should be happy about that or not. He hoped that Theodore wouldn't go back to treating him like he didn't exist. Or maybe it would be better that way. Billy really didn't know.

He groaned and tried to open the door to their shared room-this was the last time he would be able to refer to it as that- but it was locked. _Teddy was in there_. Billy quickly contemplated not going in and just staying in the lobby, but it was ten-o-clock and he was freaking tired. He grumbled some curses as he pulled the room key out of his pocket, unlocked the door and pushed it open. He came chest to chest with a wet and a, save for a small white towel- naked Teddy. He felt _really_ hot all of a sudden and backed into the door he'd shut with a startled-manly-squeak. He didn't remember actually _closing_ the door but it didn't really matter when _Theodore Altman _was standing in front of him _naked_-except for that damn towel. Billy's brain had turned to mush at the sight of the other boy's broad, nice-_really nice_- chest and his dripping blonde freaking _perfect _hair and_**god**__ how was he even __**human**__?_

"Billy! I, uh, was just getting dressed and uh," Teddy looked as bothered by the ordeal as Billy_ felt_, cheeks ablaze and Billy subconsciously filed away for later that the blonde's blush went down over his broad- was _everything_ about him broad?- shoulders. He gulped passed the lump in his throat and fidgeted.

"Uh, _yeah_, I, uh, can sure _see_ that," The teen's face blushed brighter than the others, "I'll, um, wait outside for you to finish or something," He scrambled out the door and leaned his forehead against it after he'd gotten it fully shut. _Oh god_, that was embarrassing. Billy couldn't go back in there in his.. _state_. Theodore would surely notice the.. _bulge_-it was painfully obvious- and think he's disgusting or something along those lines. Billy groaned softly as the image of Theodore Altman in his-almost-full glory lingered. This was _torture_, he thought, pure fucking torture.

"Billy? I'm dressed," The boy gulped to steady himself before squaring his shoulders and letting himself back into their room. Teddy looked embarrassed, to say the least, and he was scratching his neck-, which also supported a blush. Billy remembered him doing it before and chalked it up to being a nervous tick the other had picked up. Teddy was now dressed in a pair of black basketball shorts-that _really _shouldn't be flattering at _all_ but he _somehow_ managed to make them look absolutely freaking _fantastic_ on him- and a large t-shirt that had some big letters on it that Billy really wasn't paying attention to.

"Sorry about that. I didn't expect anyone to walk in," Teddy gave a small, albeit very _charming_ smile and Billy couldn't help but return the gesture. Yet, Teddy's smile morphed into a frown moments later and he panickily worried what he had done wrong. "What happened?" Before the brunette even knew what was going on, rage took over Teddy's face and he _right next to him_ with his thumb skimming over the bruises on his cheek. Billy blinked, having mostly forgotten about them, surprised at the reaction that it had pulled out of Teddy.

"It was nothing." Billy replied automatically and looked away, adding an "I'm fine," as if an after thought and looked back with a fake smile.

"Did Kesler do this to you I swear to god if he did this I will murder him," The blonde looked beyond pissed, blue eyes darkened with anger. And somehow _that_ turned Billy on, out of _all_ the things. What was _wrong_ with him?

"It's fine, Teddy." Billy backed away, the name flowing off his tongue almost lovingly. Teddy looked caught between beating the ever-loving-_shit_ out of whoever did this and grabbing a hold of Billy and comforting him.

"It's not fine," He grumbled, but didn't say anything else about it, like a small child who didn't get his way. Billy laughed, covering his mouth against the sound almost admittedly. But he couldn't stop and soon he was on the floor, back against the wall and just _laughing _like a mad man. Teddy watched on with confusion.

"What's so funny?" He asked, his child like confusion fueling Billy's laughing fit more.

"You!" He managed to get out, pointing at the other, his smaller body shaking with trying to contain his loud laughter. And somehow, without Billy noticing, Teddy had managed to snoop down to his level, right in front of him, smile soft and nice and _amazing_. Billy's laughter died down and he was left with just watching Teddy, waiting for the next move from either of them. He really didn't know what was going on as the got closer, well, he _did_ but it made _no_ sense what so ever. Theodore Altman couldn't _actually _be about to kiss _him_.

And then they _were_ kissing and it was awkward and really odd until Billy stopped panicking and Teddy tilted his head _just so_ and then it was _amazing_. Billy's arms wrapped around Teddy's shoulders, fingers finding themselves tangled into the short hair at the nape of his neck. The larger teen was pinning Billy to the wall, hands planted on either side, one near his thigh on the floor and the other on the wall next to his head. The kiss was soft and sweet and reminded Billy of the blonde himself. Teddy pulled back, eyes sparkling with that _something_ he'd never quite figured out yet. It was quiet for a moment, neither boy wanting to break the moment, the spell they were under. But Billy, always the curios one, couldn't stand not knowing_what the hell just happened._

"Hi," Okay, he might be a little brain dead at the moment. Who wouldn't be? Theodore freaking _Altman _just _kissed him_! What was the normal thing you were to say after that? _Thanks for kissing me, it was really great and nice of you to do that, _No. He needed a better plan of action.

"Hey," Teddy's smile grew and Billy felt his legs turn to jelly-as if hey weren't already from that kiss. Good thing he was already sitting, falling wouldn't have been the coolest thing to do if he'd been standing. They just kept _starring_, neither boy knowing what to say.

"Why?" He finally asked. Why _did_ Teddy kiss him? Why would _anyone_ kiss him? Teddy looked nervous, unlike the confident smile that had graced his lips yet seconds earlier.

"Why, I don't know Billy, because I like you?" Teddy said sheepishly, scratching his neck as a blush started to form again.

"You like me?" Billy heard the surprise in his voice, it wasn't too far from how he _felt _at the moment. "Why would _you_ like _me_? I didn't even know you were _gay_ Teddy? Hell, I didn't know you knew I _existed_ before this trip!" Billy was starring at him like was bonkers.

"I've known who you were for a while now, Billy. Why are you so surprised?" Teddy was smiling again. This was _crazy_ out of _control_, _nuts_, probably a _dream_, but, _god_, was it _amazing. _Billy's heart felt like it might _explode._

"I donno, _Theodore Altman _just confessed that he liked _me_, out of all the people in the world to like." Teddy's smile grew, than wavered a little, eyes flickering away.

"you like me back, don't you?" Billy thought that was probably the cutest thing ever: a worried Teddy was adorable.

"Of _course_ I like you back, you fool!" That was all Teddy had to hear. Their lips were together again, harder this time. Teddy opened his mouth the same time Billy did and if this wasn't perfect he didn't know what was. They pulled apart, both breathing harder than normal but smiling. Billy let out a long yawn, trying to stifle it with his hand. He'd forgotten the time and realized his body was exhausted.

"Tired?" Teddy chuckled, standing up and helping the brunette up too.

"Yeah," another yawn, "Very." There was an awkward pause because Billy wanted to lay down with Teddy but didn't want to seem like he wanted anything more than _sleep_ and Teddy wanted the same. Billy looked at his bed, then at teddy's, then at Teddy himself, and then all three again. An unspoken question shined in his eyes.

"Come one," Teddy leaned forward to press a careful peck to Billy's forehead before pulling the small teen to his bed. He collapsed onto the soft mattress, but Billy stood there awkwardly. This was going to take a while to get used to. "Lay down." Teddy gave him his best convincing smile and was awarded with a small smile from his new… boyfriend? That's what they were now, right?

"We're, uh, boyfriends… right?" Teddy muttered as Billy laid down next to him, shucking his jeans down and kicking them off the bed. Billy crawled under the covers, not answering the blonde yet.

"If you want to be," Billy whispered, fidgeting under the covers, looking over at the blonde with a small smile.

"Yeah. I want to." Teddy gave him a smile in return before being pulled in for another soft kiss. Billy urged him under the warm covers and to sleep.

"Goodnight Billy." The lights were off now and for a second, he wondered if the other had even heard him.

"Night Theodore." He whispered back. Teddy's heart swelled before he let out a breath and close his eyes, letting sleep take over.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Inuchan3: Thanks! Happy New Year to you too! **___

_**TimeWitch'93: YAY! I'm forgiven! I am truly sorry about it, and will try my hardest to update more. I was on break and junk and I'm used to writing during class.**_

_**Alluring Alliteration: I know, right? Haha. J**_

_**Avaloniex: Thanks! And it's really no problem, since this is what I enjoy doing. **_

**Thanks for the reviews and junk! I hope you guys like this chapter! J**

**The whole thing with Tommy where he says Billy's sleeping in, it actually happened to me with my mom, and thought it was a Tommy thing to say.**

…**...**

"Kaplan! Answer your fucking phone! Come _on_! Stop being an ass and answer my call! I know you hear this! William Kaplan, if you don't answer your fucking phone _now_ I swear to God I'll tell Theodore that you like him! _Goddamnit_ Billy!" Billy groaned, blinking his eyes open. The bed was considerably colder than it was before and he looked over to find Teddy gone. "Answer the phone! _Kaplan_!" He groaned again and got up, tripping slightly, padding over to his jeans and answering his damned phone.

"_What?_" Billy snapped, rubbing his eyes and clearing away any eye crusties. It was too damn early for this. Screw it, it was _always_ too early for Tommy.

"Wake your lazy ass up. You need to get going, you leave today!" Billy grumbled something while Tommy paused, "Not like _I _want you home or anything." Tommy yelled at him, voice blaring from the phone.

"Tommy, it's too early." Billy mumbled. He jumped slightly when someone tapped him on the shoulder, whipping around and coming face to face with Teddy. Billy gave him a smile and made an angry face at his phone. He suddenly got nervous, looking back up at the other boy to make sure he didn't mind. Teddy was laughing, reassuring him that last night hadn't been one of his dreams with a soft, short kiss.

"Fuck you, it's eight-o-clock, you were sleeping in."

"I am _not_!" Billy exclaimed incredulously. The blonde wrapped his arms around Billy's waist and pulled him in for a very distracting kiss. Billy couldn't believe this was real. It was too amazing. He melted against his boyfriend- _boyfriend! You hear that!-_ and kissed back, ignoring his twin brother. He seemed to do that a lot, it seemed. They parted when Billy dropped his phone, fingers choosing instead to curl into Teddy's hair. There kisses were still a little awkward, to say the least. Billy was still new to this but made up for his lack of experience with his willingness. Teddy smiled, brushing his hands down the brunette's sides.

"I like touching you." He whispered like it was the most normal thing in the world. Billy blushed-why was he such a girl?- and smiled.

"Good," And then they were kissing again, lips brushing together sweetly, almost sickingly sweet.

"Boys, get up!" Tony the Bus Driving Uncle yelled; the two boys jumped apart in surprise. Billy knelt to the ground to pick up his phone, already hearing an enraged Tommy screaming on the phone.

"I gotta go Tommy, see you later." Billy absently said, not really paying attention before shutting the phone, barely catching an outraged yell, blush burning his cheeks as he stood back up. Teddy's cheeks matched his, but he smiled and went back to getting his stuff packed. Billy was happy he and Kate had done it last night, he really didn't feel up to doing much at the moment. He pulled on the jeans he'd dug the phone out of and walked to the bathroom to try and straighten out his mess of hair at least a _little_. He would probably never know how Teddy kept his hair so perfect all the time.

"Shit, my hair _never _listens to me!" Billy whined, walking out of the bathroom angrily.

"You're hair looks fine," Teddy protested, flashing a smile his way before going back to packing. "Go get some food, Steve has some on the bus outback. I already ate, so just go and I'll finish up here," Billy blushed and shuffled over to the door, looking back at Teddy. The other teen blushed and looked away when he was caught starring at Billy. The brunette's blush deepened too, as he left a small smile graced his lips.

"Move, homo." He was pushed back against the wall by Greg as he walked by, glaring at him like he'd taken something precious from him. Billy looked down, avoiding eye contact with the bully. He'd somehow forgotten who he was and anything other than the happiness he'd felt at being with Teddy. He'd forgotten that this whole relationship wasn't going to be so easy.

Greg looked back at him as he reached the stairway, eyes shooting daggers at the smaller teen. "Isn't that Ted's room?" His voice was as cold as his glare; Billy shivered and kept his eye on the floor. He nodded in answer to the other's question, afraid to if he spoke he'd pay for it. "I feel bad he had to spend the night with _you_." He was gone by the time Billy calmed himself enough to walk back into the room, appetite gone.

Teddy was laying on his bed, Billy's iPod in hand and earphones in. He was smiling and giggling like a teenaged girl- he wasn't kidding, Teddy _giggled_. Billy made as less noise as possible, closing the door softly behind him and tiptoeing over to the blonde. He would have been beyond pissed if anyone else-namely Tommy-so much as _touched_ his things, but with Teddy, well, that smile of his washed away any and all anger. He was more cautious than earlier, Greg still fresh in mind, as he bent down and popped his face above Teddy's.

"Ah! Hi! I wasn't using your iPod or anything I, uh," Teddy shoved the electronic underneath his legs, looking anywhere but at Billy, yet he kept that amused smile on his face. Billy laughed and went to grab for his iPod thus starting a wrestling match between them. Teddy was tickling him, the brunette laughing like a mad man and trying to escape the confines of his boyfriend's-he will seriously never get tried of referring to him like that- larger body. The iPod was soon forgotten while they messed around, Billy getting the upper hand somehow and swatting Teddy in the back of the head before pinning the blonde against the bed. They were both breathing heavily and laughing still, but the fight had left the both of them and Billy just collapsed onto Teddy's chest, eyes closed, smile on his lips. The moment was nice, peaceful even.

"Hey Billy," He was still a little breathless as he said this and Billy couldn't help but giggle, turning his head to prop it on his hands, arms spread out on Teddy.

"Yup?" He chirped happily but his smile faded at the seriously look on the other's face. He gulped and fidgeted, stomach filling with dread.

"I'm serious about this, about us, okay? I just don't want you to think this is all fun and games to me. I meant it when I said I liked you. I want to make you happy." Billy wanted to smile, kiss him, or at least _reply_, but he was frozen. Teddy's bright blue eyes watched him intently, filled with that something again. He was starting to think he knew what it was. Billy was happy, really _really_ happy that Teddy felt the same way. But he was also terrified. He was scared that when they got home, that nothing was going to be different. School would still be the same and Theodore would forget that he'd ever said those things to him. He was afraid it was all a dream.

"I like you too," It was so quiet Teddy didn't know if he'd actually _heard_ it or not. Yet Billy was blushing bright red he knew that he _had actually _said that and he felt go love his heart swell with happiness.

"Great," He whispered before capturing the brunette's lips in a soft, slow and loving kiss. _Oh god_, this was all too perfect. He didn't want this to end. He wanted to stay in this moment forever.

"It's time to go, lovebirds. I'm here to see you of." Billy squeaked and fell off the bed at Kate's voice. Teddy was blushing, looking over at a grinning Kate standing at the doorway.

"Uh, hi!" Billy shot up from the floor, brushing off his clothes embarrassingly, face as red as Teddy's.

"Hey, I see you two," She didn't finish her sentence, but rose her eyebrows in a suggestive manner and smirked. Teddy laughed as the brunette boy got even redder.

"Shuddup Kate." Billy muttered and started pulling on his sneakers while Teddy grabbed their bags to bring down stairs with them. The three of them fell into easy conversation and it felt so natural, like they'd been doing this for years. They hot down the stairs with no problem but as soon as they were around people, Billy became quiet. He walked slower than the other two, seemingly trying to fade into the background. Kate caught on first, sending him a look between worry and What-the-_hell_-are-you-doing. Billy shrugged softly and winced when Teddy took his hand in his own, linking their fingers together while jostling their bags higher on his shoulder. Teddy's expression didn't change, he was still smiling and chatting with Kate like it was the most natural thing in the universe. Billy, on the other hand, was starring at their linked hands with a worried expression he tried hard to hide-and failed. He didn't want Teddy to go through what he'd been through. The _beatings, _the hurtful _words_, the _pain_ and _loneliness_. He would shelter him from it as best as he was able to.

"Billy?" Teddy gave him a nervous look as the brunette's fingers slipped away. He felt bad for it, but not as bad as he would if someone noticed and hurt the blonde for it. Billy just gave him a reassuring smile and reached for his bag, trying to take it from Teddy. "Nuh uh, nope, Billy, _I'm_ holding your bag." He said stubbornly. Billy wanted to laugh and let the carefree feeling he's been feeling with Teddy take over, but he couldn't let go of everyone around them long enough for him to do that. He couldn't pretend like they weren't there, weren't _watching_.

"Hey Ted!" Billy took a step back as someone stole the boy's attention. His heart felt like it might beat out of his chest as he watched Teddy interact with one of Kesler's friends who'd beaten him up the day before. His bruises throbbed dully, as if in reminder of what he'd done. Kate was glaring at Teddy and the boy, just as surprised as Billy was to see the two together. No one saw it coming when Kate smacked the teenager hard across the face. To say Teddy was surprised seeing her slap his friend was an understatement. The blonde stood there shocked, looking between Kate and his friend multiple times.

"That's for hurting Billy!" Kate growled at the surprised boy. The guy promptly smacked her back and this time Teddy pulled the boy away and punched him square in the nose. The room was silent for all of two seconds. Billy was surprised, watching the scene unravel like all the other students in the room. And then fists were flying, the other teen deciding to hit Teddy back and it just went down hill from there.

"Stop right there! Boys!" Steve was running towards them just as Billy started pulling Teddy off of the other. _Shit_. Was Teddy going to get in trouble?

Teddy finally stopped hitting the other guy, hand gripping tightly onto Billy's. His face was set in stone, glare aimed at his friend. Steve was helping the poor boy up, trying to ask what had happened.

"Don't ever lay a single finger on either of these two again," Teddy growled out and his friend finally noticed Billy, eyes widening at the sight of their linked hands. Billy pulled his hand away quickly and ignored Teddy's hurt look. _It was for the best._

"You're friends with the fag?" That set Teddy off again, but Billy held him back, gripping onto his arm as tightly as he could.

"Teddy, no," He begged. The blonde stopped, looking down into those never ending pools of amber, "don't."

…

Half way home, Teddy woke him up. He didn't remember falling asleep on the blonde's shoulder, but he sleepily opened his eyes, blinking against the bright light of the afternoon. He could feel his heart beat in the ear that had been pressed against the other's shoulder.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty, nice nap?" Teddy's voice was deep and rumbled through his chest.

"I don't remember falling asleep. What time is it?" Billy asked, yawning and sitting up straight, groaning at the soreness in his back. His neck hurt too, from being in that position for too long.

"Around two in the afternoon. We should be home by five." The bus was unusually quiet. But Billy guesses pretty much everyone had fallen asleep. He looked up to see the teenager from earlier glaring at them. Neither had gotten in too much trouble, but they both had detention now. Teddy had also given him a pretty bad bloody nose from his first punch. Afterwards everyone started spreading rumors about them until Kate set them straight, yelling at the other students to 'mind your own fucking business' before something 'very unfortunate' happened to them. Teddy had found that hilarious, cracking up laughing, which in turn caused Billy to laugh along and everyone had gone back to their normal conversations.

"You can go back to sleep if you want, I was fine with just watching you," Billy blushed, looking away and smiling softly. A moment of comfortable silence past between them as Billy laid his head back on the other's shoulder, "Did you know you sleep talk?"

"I do not!" Billy exclaimed, head shooting up, outraged if only because the fact was extremely embarrassing.

"No need to deny it, Billy, it was extremely cute," Teddy laughed at Billy's flustered look, shaking his head in amusement.

"Shuddup," Billy laughed too, shoving the blonde's shoulder. Billy's laughter died as Teddy leaned down slowly. Billy _oh so_ wanted to lean up and accept the kiss he was offering, but turned his head away and said something about being tired. The bus hit a bump, Billy gripped his stuff close to him in protection, loud complaints arising around them as people were startled awake by the suddenly bumpy road. Billy scooted away from Teddy, body pressed against the wall. He looked over and gave Teddy a small and hopeless smile. He didn't want Teddy to go through what he did. No, he didn't want that all, so physical contact in public would have to be minimal. Teddy looked hurt and that in turn hurt Billy, but this was all for his own good.

The rest of the ride home was silent between them.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the huge delay. I have like 25 pages written in my notebook, I just hate typing shit.

Hope you like! Thanks! J

…..

Tommy attacked him when he entered the house, asking too many questions too fast. Stuff about Teddy and _what happened with you guys_. Billy was way too tired to answer any of them, waving his brother off until later. His mom and dad were happy he was back, another sane person to help control the household. They all ate dinner, the twins hanging off of him the whole time, refusing to accept the fact that they missed him, but also refusing to let him leave them again.

"So, honey, how was you school trip?" Mrs. Kaplan asked, giving him a sweet and questioning smile. Billy contemplated on giving her his normal reply, a '_Fine' _or an _'okay'_, not really going into detail about the invents. But he suddenly remembered that, _hey_, _**Teddy**_was _his_ now. He flushed a deep red, goofy grin splitting his face in half.

"It was great." And that wasn't a lie. It _has_ been a great trip, other than the few minor incidents. His parents gave each other _that_ look, you know the one that seems to say '_he-got-himself-a-girl-friend-__**finally**__'_ which wasn't _too _far from the truth. Tommy was laughing his ass off at him, as if him being all love sick was a laughing matter.

"Oh _really_, what happened?" His mom now had her psychiatrist smile, making Billy feel very uncomfortable and nervous. He still hadn't really told them about the whole 'gay' thing. He hadn't really told _anyone_ in his family, Tommy had figured it out on his own.

"Uh, I met," _don't say guy, don't say guy,_ "someone. They are really cool and all and, and, and we're friends now." He wasn't _really_ lying to them, he really _did_ meet someone and they _were_ really cool and they were _sorta_ friends. He just left out the small detail of that _someone_ being his _boy_friend.

"Oh, it that someone the girl you were talking to, perhaps?" Now it was his dad's turn to look at him and Billy wanted to hide somewhere. Or at least _tell_ them that their son wasn't '_into'_ girls.

"Uh, no." Billy gulped, face still ablaze with embarrassment. Tommy couldn't stop laughing, which was _really_ starting to irk them all. Billy bit his lip as he stood. Before they could ask anymore questions he excused himself from dinner, claiming he was too tired to eat anymore. He headed upstairs, hearing the twins complain about how _they_ wanted to be excused _too. _His phone chirpeda small melody as he entered his room-_God_ how he missed his room. With a excited squeal, he pulled his phone out of his pocket in hope to see Teddy's name.

It was Tommy.

Billy groaned and opened the text message anyways, reading it twice before letting out a string of complaints, tugging on a sweatshirt and climbing out of the window to meet his brother on the roof-thing. It was cold and the sun was setting. He shivered and looked over at his twin, asking him what could _possibly _be so important that they needed the _roof_ to talk about.

"Well we couldn't _possibly_," He mimicked Billy, smirking at his brother's glare, "have talked about Teddy where your parents could hear, now can we?" Tommy laughed at the brunette's blush. " Now spill, what the hell happened?" He was inching closer, excitement making him jumpy and unable to sit still. He wanted to know if Kate had been lying about seeing the pair kissing or not.

"N-nothing happened. I don't know what you're talking about." Billy replied but he had that smile and that '_I'm-totally-lying-to-you'_ voice. Tommy socked him in the arm, growling in between laughs.

"Com on Kaplan. Don't lie to me!" Both of them were laughing hard by now. It was the happiest Billy has ever seen his brother.

"Okay okay. Teddy, Teddy said he _liked_ me. And, and we're going out now. Like, we're _boyfriends_." Billy's goofy grin took over most of his face.

"Are you sure he's really doing this and not just pulling a trick on you?" Tommy's worried expression was small but Billy still saw it and shook his head violently.

"No. No, he kissed me. And _anyways_, Teddy wouldn't' _do_ that sort of thing." _He wouldn't_. Billy had to convince himself of that now too.

"I'm just saying Billy, he's friends with Kesler and them. Maybe he's _acting_." Anger flared in Billy's chest and he stood up, slipping slightly on the roof's rough surface.

"No, what you're _saying_ is that Teddy wouldn't, _couldn't_ like someone like _me_, right? God, Tommy, you are such and _ass_." Billy yelled before climbing back through the window, locking it and pulling the curtains together. Why the hell did Tommy have to ruin everything? Why couldn't he just let him be _happy_?

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Billy felt doubt growing. Doubt that this was actually real, that Teddy even _liked_ him like that. He crawled into bed, closing his eyes and immediately falling asleep.

…..

Billy woke up midday, complaining irritably about having to go to school tomorrow. He barely ate anything for lunch, just an apple and a couple of chips. It wasn't much different from how he normally ate, Billy never ate a lot. It was a wonder he hadn't been diagnosed with an eating disorder yet. He's _extremely_ happy his mom hadn't taken it upon herself to '_help'_ him. Billy really didn't need help.

Around five in the evening, Billy had realized he hadn't gotten Teddy's number. He wanted to believe they both just forgot, Billy did, but it added to the growing doubt in his mind. He didn't know what he would do if Tommy was right.

It probably wouldn't be good.

"Hey, Kaplan!" Billy slowly looked away from the TV and absently wondered when he'd gotten into the living room anyways. "Kate wants your number, are you fine with me giving it to her?" Tommy asked. Billy remembered the last time Tommy gave someone his number. They met the girl at some party Tommy dragged him to and it ended with him figuring out Billy was gay.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Billy mumbled, turning back to the TV with a nod, not really paying much attention, mostly just thinking. Tommy stood there for a while, watching Billy stare blankly at some cartoon show. He couldn't tell if the brunette looked thoughtful or just sad. He should've never told Billy he'd been thinking about that. All that succeeded in doing was making the boy sadder than he already was, which was the complete opposite of what Tommy was trying to do. He was worried, that was all.

_Why did he have to be such an douche?_

Billy wondered how he was going to act at school the newt day. Did he act normally, avoid everyone he could and try to stay in the shadows? Or should he try to seek Teddy out, talk to him and junk?

He didn't know how long it took him to shake his trance, but Tommy left and his phone was ringing. Billy absently noted how quiet the house was, probably the cause of no one being home at the moment. He pulled out his cell, opening it and tilting his head in confusion at the unknown number.

"Probably Kate," He muttered to himself, answering and lifting it up to his ear. "Hello?" The line was quiet, "He_llo_" He asked again, confusion clear in his voice.

"Hey," The low voice rumbled out of the phone; Billy shivered, curling into himself on the couch.

"Teddy?" He brought his legs to his chest, biting his lip in hope and excitement.

"Yeah, it's me," An awkward silence fell between them. Billy fidgeted in his seat, trying to think of a good reason Teddy would call him for.

"Uh, do you want me to pick you up for school tomorrow? I mean, I just thought we could spend time together or something." Teddy sounded slightly nervous, Billy started to realize he wasn't as confident as everyone made him out to be.

"Sure, sure, if you don't mind. I live over by the school anyways, I usually walk." He smiled at Teddy's sigh of relied. Tommy had to be wrong.

"Okay. Can I pick you up at, let's say," He paused as if thinking. The brunette waited, leg bouncing on the couch. "is seven okay? Most of the time I go at six, but I doubt you want to be at school an hour and a half early, considering you don't seem like much of a morning person." He chuckled and Billy blushed remembering that last morning.

"Seven sounds good." Another awkward silence fell and Billy wanted to start another conversation but he didn't know how.

"Billy?" Teddy whispered, sounding very nervous.

"Yeah?" He was just as quiet, he really didn't know why they were whispering.

"I really like you, okay?" Billy smiled. Almost all doubt disappeared with those simple words. The doors opened and his family walked in, all unknowingly to Billy.

"Yeah. Okay. I, I really like you too." He replied back, goofy grin wider than it had ever been.

"Who is that sweetie? Is it that girl you were talking to on your trip?" His mom asked. Billy jumped, blush spreading.

"Wha-at? No! This, this _isn't_ Kate. No mom." Billy muttered embarrassingly. Teddy was silent on the other end, waiting for Billy to finish his conversation with Mrs. Kaplan.

"Oh, _another _girl? I heard you say you liked her, too. So you have a girlfriend?" Mr. Kaplan asked, intrigued in his son's business. Billy flushed, wondered if he should just _agree_.

"Uh, yeah. Girlfriend," Billy shuffled and excused himself to his room, closing and locking the door behind him.

"You still there?" Billy asked Teddy, hoping the other boy hadn't hung up on him.

"Yeah, still here." he didn't sound as happy as he had been. He sounded kind of.. Mad? But why? "I have to go though, text me your address, okay? I'll see you in the morning." Billy didn't even have time to answer him before the line went dead. Billy frowned and starred at his phone. _What had just happened_, he wondered. He sat on his bed, sighing. No wonder he never had a relationship before, they were _so confusing_. He typed out his address and sent it to Teddy, saving his number at the same time.

….

It wasn't like he didn't _want_ Teddy to walk him to class. He _did_ want that. Billy wanted to spend more time with the blonde. But _people_ were watching them like hawks, whispering about them, or maybe just Billy. Teddy's hand kept brushing against his as he walked, an open invitation to take it, but Billy _couldn't. _People would see and use it against Teddy. He didn't want that. So Billy just watched the floor as they walked, trying to shrink or turn invisible. Either or would work.

"Ted, dude! What are you doing with this geek?" Teddy tensed beside him and Billy silently sighed in relief that he hadn't said 'the fag'. Billy smiled at Teddy as he went to speak up for him, and waved goodbye before scurrying down the hall to homeroom.

"He's _not_ a geek, don't make fun of him," Was the last thing he heard before the door shut.


	9. Chapter 9

Billy was disappointed and relieved to find out they didn't have the same lunch. Teddy said he'd make the time up somehow and Billy really hoped that _somehow_ was in private and not around other people. He absentmindedly wondered what they were going to do as he entered the library, his normal spot he'd be during lunch time. He rarely _ate_ lunch anymore, food just didn't interest him that much. It wasn't like he starved himself though, he ate enough not to get sick or anything.

Billy dropped his bag at his usual table, smiling and waving at the librarian. She smiled back before going back to organizing the books on her desk. Billy pulled out his own book, cover torn and wrinkled from wear and old age. The leather binding looked about ready to fall off. In small, gothic styled print across the spine read _Peter Pan_. He didn't know why he kept rereading the book. It was aimed at kids, really. But something intrigued him.

It was a good 's eyes scanned the room before his slim body plopped into a chair, nimble fingers already flipping to his page. He began reading, eyes scanning the page and words quickly, trying to absorb as much of the story as he could. Soon he was lost in the world of Neverland. He long- _long-_ago stopped wishing Peter and Neverland were real, but he still felt that pang of hope to be completely swept off his feet into a new and _magical _world.

The book flew from his hands and in the state he was in it was like slow motion. It took Billy a second to realize what had happened, automatically jumping back, reacting late to the sudden movement and reality flash. His terrified eyes looked up into a pimpled and fat face, framed by a mop of dirty blonde hair-that no matter what, the color of it made it look disgustingly greasy.

Kesler.

"Whatcha readin' princess?" He snickered, but didn't look or sound as confident as usual; Billy dumbly realized he was alone today. He kept his mouth shut this time, slipping down to his fallen book and moving it out of danger. The poor book was battered and torn enough, he didn't need some illiterate bully making it any worse. "No witty come back this time? Such a shame." Billy let out a yelp as Kesler's fist fly towards him, squeezing his eyes shut in fear. When he didn't feel anything, he cracked an eye open, looking up to find the librarian holding the other boy's arm.

"That is _no_ way to treat people, Mr. Kesler, now is it?" Mrs. Lang scolded coldly. The young boy shook his head in panic, looking down at the arm he held. Billy knew by experience Kesler had a heavy punch and was secretly impressed she had caught it.

"Go to the principal's office _now_. I will check to see if you got your _appropriate _punishment for these unwise actions of yours. _Don't lie_. " Kesler scurried off without another word. Mrs. Lang helped Billy up with a small smile.

"Are you okay, Mr. Kaplan?" He nodded quickly, apologizing for causing trouble and messing up the library-even if the only damage was his fallen chair- "Don't worry about it. You did nothing wrong," She smiled again, patted him on his head and went back to her desk, leaving Billy with an odd sense of home. He put it off as nothing, grabbing his book and starting it over again.

…

"But _Biiiillyyyyyyyy,_" Teddy whined over the phone. It had been a couple of days since the hallway and library incidents, they didn't walk to class together anymore, _but_ they met up on their study period and hung out in the back of the library before school. At the moment, Teddy was trying-and failing- to convince Billy of coming over to his house.

"I said no Teddy. You're acting like Aaron and Jake. Stop it." Billy couldn't keep the smile out of his voice, "And the twins are like seven Teddy. _Seven_. It's a no, so stop asking." He groaned, voice stubborn and unmoving. He wasn't going to give easily, he never did.

"Hey B?" Teddy whispered softly after a long pause from talking.

"What?" The brunette snapped, feeling extremely bad afterwards.

That didn't, however, change Teddy's voice. He spoke in the same soft, happy tone of voice as always when replying, "How 'bout I come over there?" Billy fidgeted, trying to make up a proper excuse. He really was afraid of how his parents would react to Theodore.

"Let him come over, Kaplan. It won't hurt you to let Mrs. Kaplan meet him." Tommy said, face suddenly next to his twin's. Billy jumped, whipping around and glaring at the platinum blonde.

"What the hell Tommy!" His face was red as his voice squeaked. In his defense, Tommy had scared the shit out of him.

"_Seeeeeee_, Tommy agrees with me! _Please_?" Teddy begged over the phone. They brunette was starting to think they'd planned this and were double teaming him.

"But _Teddy,_ my family is weird! You don't want to meet them, just look at _Tommy_!" He replied, glaring at his brother. Tommy just shrugged, smiling deviously.

"_B,_" Billy just about melted at the way his boyfriend said his nickname.

"Fine," Billy grumbled with a resigned sigh; Teddy let a loud whoop, "but no telling my parents _anything_, got it?" Teddy agreed grudgingly, hanging up so he could get ready to come over. Billy glared at the blonde before going down stairs to tell his parents a friend was heading over. Tommy grabbed his arm, looking him straight in the eyes, expression deadly serious.

"You are going to have to tell them sometime, Kaplan. I doubt they will hate you for it." He muttered, trying to pressure Billy into telling them.

"I will in do time! And you don't know that! Mind your own business." Billy yelled before taking off down stairs angrily. He hated fighting with Tommy, but it's like he can never stay out of Billy's life.

"Billy! Billy! Billy! What's up?" The twins yelled in sync, attaching themselves to Billy's legs. He cheered up instantly

"Hey, hey, I need to talk to mom, let go!" He replied, amusement dripping from his voice.

"No!" We wanna play!" Aaron yelled as Billy managed to peel off his partner in crime. As soon as he went for the other, Jake just reattached to his leg again. He laughed, giving up on trying to get away from the two.

"Billy, honey, don't rile them up. We ate bout to leave to Aunt Marry's house." His mom said, walking in and smiling at her sons. _Oh yeah_, Billy had forgotten all about Aunt Marry. He smiled, remembering begging his parents earlier to _'leave him from the evil hands of Aunt Marry'_.

"Not my fault, they attacked me! And hey, can I have a friend over, since you know, me and Tommy are staying here? It will be _so_ lonely with just the two of us," Billy smiled angelically, trying to make it convincing and failing epically.

"Honey," She started slowly, "you _know_ I don't like having people over when your father nor I aren't home," She scolded, face screwing up slightly.

"_Mom_, I'm a seventeen now. I think me and Tommy," Her face screwed up more, "Tommy and _I_," He corrected, "can handle being responsible enough to have Theodore over." Billy pushed, looking down to see Aaron and Jake watching hi. They looked away, whistling off tone in a fake nonchalant tone. Billy laughed and looked back up to their mother, "_Please_ mom? We'll be good?"

"Fine, fine. Just… be safe, okay honey?" She smiled as Billy readily agreed, helping her and his father get the boys strapped in their car seats. Teddy's truck pulled up as soon as Mrs. Kaplan opened her car door.

Billy really had no luck.

"Oh, that must be Theodore. I want to greet him before we leave, _it's only polite_." She murmured in that _I-want-to-know-who-you-hang-out-with_ voice, watching Teddy walk towards her and Billy. He fidgeted nervously next to her, eyes flickering from Teddy to his mom.

"Hey," Teddy said with a-naturally bone-melting_, Goddamnit, why did was he so good looking?-_smile, looking down at Billy with soft eyes. He looked back up and smiled charmingly at his boyfriend's mother. "Hello ma'am, I'm Theodore Altman. It's nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you." Teddy introduced himself, ever the gentleman.

"Why can't you be as nice as him, Billy?" Mrs. Kaplan put her hand out to shake. Teddy's smile didn't waver as he shook her hand, grip steady but soft.

Billy was going to kill himself if they didn't leave soon.

"We have to go, Rebecca, you can chitchat later." Mr. Kaplan yelled from the drivers seat. Mrs. Kaplan smiled warmly and parted with a "You boys have fun!"

Billy sighed with relief when they _finally_ left. Teddy chuckled and linked their fingers together, pulling Billy in for a soft, greeting kiss. They hadn't kissed since the school trip and it felt _right_ to do it again. Billy couldn't help but push closer, gripping onto Teddy's shirt with his free hand as the kiss turned a bit more than innocent. He lost himself in the amazing, but brief kiss, forgetting for a moment that they were outside and _anyone could see_.

"Gross." Billy jumped and pulled away from Teddy at Tommy's voice. Teddy embarrassingly rubbed the back of his neck, a habit Billy had caught onto after the few times he'd seen the blonde get nervous.

"Hey Tommy," The boy muttered, watching as a flustered Billy stomped his way inside, complaining about Tommy butting into his life all the time, "Thanks for helping me with him. You know, giving me his number and getting him to let me over."

"I didn't do it for you, Altman. Remember that. I did it for him," Tommy muttered, pointing after his brother with his thumb, already following the course Billy took inside, "If you hurt him, Altman, I _swear_ I will _end you_."


	10. Chapter 10

_I always liked the idea that their kissing wouldn't be perfect at first, because let's face it, they are teenage boys with raging hormones._

…**.**

Billy didn't want to eat. He wasn't hungry and food didn't interest him-not when he could be doing something else, something involving Teddy- but Teddy was smiling and asking what _he_ wanted Pizza Hut, he didn't want to tell him that he didn't really _eat_ and therefore didn't actually _want _anything. He could always _lie_, but lying to Teddy was like kicking a puppy and them just coming right back and loving you.

It didn't feel very good.

"Uh, olive. And mushrooms. Just olive and mushrooms is good," He muttered, Teddy laughed but didn't say anything as he typed the number into his phone.

"I want some!" Tommy appeared out of no where, devious smile gracing his lips. Billy glared at his brother, but Teddy just smiled, a _genuine smile_, which, in _Billy's_ opinion, Tommy didn't deserve.

"Sure, what do you want"

"You are _not_ buying him a full pizza! Just let him have some of mine!" Billy exclaimed. Tommy scrunched up his nose-which Billy did a lot too, Teddy noted- shaking his head at the brunette.

"Ew, no. Mushrooms are gross."

"Just pick them off!"

"There's still that gross mushroom juice left!"

"Mushrooms don't _have_ juice, Tommy!" Tommy sat on the couch next to Teddy, crossing his arms and glaring at his counterpart.

"You're a pansy!" Billy argued. Teddy watched the two-being stuck in the middle of their fire, Tommy on the couch and Billy standing near-laughing quietly and trying to order right.

"Am _not_!"

"_Are to!_"

"It'll be here in forty-five minutes, guys." Teddy interrupted them, eyes sparkling with amusement. Billy blushed, glaring at his twin. He plopped down in a chair, keeping the glare steady on Tommy.

"Leave." Billy grounded out. The blonde smirked, stretching out more next to Teddy, letting his arm fall behind the other's head.

"_Nah_, I think I'm quite comfortable _here_." Teddy swore he hear his boyfriend emit a low growl.

"Tommy," Billy warned. Was it wrong that Billy being possessive turned Teddy on? Hopefully not. "I'm serious. Leave. Unless you _want _the next time Kate comes over, I hang out with her the whole time so you _can't_." Tommy let out a laugh before getting up, giving Teddy a air kiss and a wink, leaving the two _blissfully_ alone, for the moment. The brunette pulled his legs up on the couch, turning his attention to the bigger teen. To his surprise, Teddy was already looking at him.

"Come sit over here. We can watch a movie together or something." teddy smiled and patted the now empty seat next to him. Billy sighed before picking himself out of the chair and walking the few steps to collapse on the couch.

"Making me move, meany." Billy muttered into the cushion, he was curled up on the couch, head somewhere near Teddy's-muscular-thigh. The blonde laughed, running strong fingers through Billy's hair softly.

"Then go to sleep, B." He said softly, petting the brunette's head lightly.

"But you're here and we barely get to hang out. I'd feel rude." Billy's argument ended with a yawn, snuggling closer into the cushions and Teddy, kind of going against his own argument.

"I'll be fine. I'm pretty tired myself." Teddy assured, secretly texting Tommy to _please_ get the pizza when it gets there and that the money would be on the table. Billy groaned before getting even closer, head maneuvering onto Teddy's thigh. He kept his hand's in the short brunette locks, soothing him to sleep from the soft sweeps of his fingers. Teddy yawned himself, before letting his head fall back, falling to sleep along with his smaller boyfriend.

…

Billy woke up before Teddy, the first thing he noticed were the two pizza boxes on the coffee table. His stomach growled but he didn't feel like moving, let alone _eating_. He closed his eyes, hoping to let sleep take over again, but now that he was awake he knew he'd not be able to sleep for awhile more. Billy grabbed for his phone on the table, checking the time. He shot straight up, eyes wide.

"Teddy, Teddy wake up!" He franticly shook the blonde. Teddy grumbled and grabbed Billy by his slim waist, pulling him into his strong hold.

"Be quiet B," He groaned. Billy held his breath, face so _close_ to Teddy and he thought he might have died from some sexual-frustration-caused-heart-attack. He tried to wiggle his way out, not breathing, but that only made Teddy hold on tighter.

"_Teddy_, wake _up_!" Billy tried to get out again; Teddy slowly peeked out of one eye, then both and smiled goofily, tugging him impossibly closer.

"at's eh mader?" He replied sleepily, voice rough and low.

"It's ten-o-clock. You were supposed t be home an hour ago, T." Billy tried once more to get out of the blonde's grasp, but failed. Again. He let out a breath, eyes lowering to Teddy's lips before snatching back up.

"I'll just call her and tell her that I fell asleep. She won't be mad." He murmured, smile still in place. He leaned in a little, that's all they needed for their lips to lightly touch together. Like all their kisses before-which, in all honesty, weren't that many-it was soft and soothing, until Billy leaned in more, body pressed _all_ against Teddy's, and opened his mouth, Teddy taking the invitation without hesitating. Tongues battled for dominance; Billy broke the kiss to take in a deep breath, Teddy's mouth finding it's way to Billy's neck. Their lips met again, sloppy and teenage-like. It wasn't amazing, but it was enough to get both hormonal teenagers going.

"_God_, T," Billy moaned, fingers tangling into Teddy's hair as they broke apart again.

"Gross." Billy groaned in frustration, flopping off of Teddy and onto the cushion next to him.

"I hate him, T, I really, _really _do." Billy muttered under his breath. Teddy chuckled, kissing the top of Billy's head lovingly.

"Don't say that, you know you'd say the same if you saw him and Kate making out."

"You guys _do know_ I can _hear_ you, right? Stop talking like I'm not here!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't _stay_ and cock-block him." Billy ignored his brother, irritated he didn't get the _hint_ and _leave already_.

"True, true." Teddy's smile, wide with amusement, lit up his eyes, crinkling them softly at the edges. "How 'bout we give him what he's _obviously_ looking for. A show." Teddy whispered into Billy's ear before attacking his slightly kiss-bruised lips.

"_EW!_ Okay, _okay_, I'm leaving!" Tommy yelled, throwing his arms up in the air before getting the _hell out _of the room, _thank God_. Teddy's arms pulled the brunette back onto his lap, never breaking the-not so perfect but _damn_ if either cared-kiss, which is _extremely_ hard, they've tried _before_, this is the first time succeeding. Billy laughed at their noses crushing together, pulling back and almost falling off of Teddy's lap in the process.

"Whoa there cowboy, don't fall." Teddy smiled before going in for another kiss. Their kisses were better now, they barely crashed teeth or anything anymore. Teddy's hands gripped Billy's hips, keeping him in place as the kiss got hotter. Billy's hands floated in the air for the moment, he wanted to touch _everywhere_, get a hold in his short hair and _tug_, and found themselves after a moment of awkwardness crawling up Teddy's back, slipping under the button up shirt to find hard muscles and smooth, warm skin. They pulled apart again-Billy didn't understand the concept of breathing out his nose, but _hey_ he was slowly learning- Billy laughing as Theodore tickled his side.

"We should probably call your mom." Billy muttered teasingly, making as if to get off of the larger blonde. Billy let out a soft, _happy_ laugh as Teddy stuck out his tongue at him. Teddy absolutely loved Billy's laugh and loved even more being the one to make it happen.

"Or maybe we could _not_." Teddy mouthed at his collar bone, fingers slipping under the corners of Billy's too-big t-shirt, drawing random patterns into his sides.

"Mmm," Billy hummed, adjusting his body for better access to his neck. His hands abandoned their post at his back to tangle into soft blonde hair. Billy tugged lightly at Teddy's hair, groaned as he felt Teddy's low moan on his neck.

"More," Billy arched his back and hissed as their groins rubbed together.

"_Shiiit_, B, oh, _God_," Teddy panted against his neck, breath ghosting over wet skin.

"Yeah," was the smartest thing Billy's overloaded brain could process, already on the verge of shutting down completely. He bucked his hips again, needing the friction, needing _something_, moaning and dropping his forehead onto Teddy's shoulder.

"_Billy_," Teddy moaned, gripping Billy's hips tightly to grind him down as he thrust up.

"Fuck oh shit, mmm, T, fuckshit_more_," Billy chanted, lips moving over the soft cloth of Teddy's shirt.

They heard a car drive up.

"Come _on_!" Billy groaned, climbing off of Teddy's-freaking _perfect_-lap and pulling one of the throw pillows on his own. He heard rustling from outside the front door. Billy kept a glare focused on it until his parents walked in with tow sleeping boy in their arms.

"Oh, Billy, Theodore still here?" Mrs. Kaplan gave a small smile to Teddy as she saw him, who had an open pizza box on his lap. Billy laughed inwardly, Teddy's cheeks burning red-probably the same as his own but _still_.

"Uh, I was just about to leave," Teddy muttered, showing the lie for what it really was as he took a bite out of slice of cold pizza.

"No, no, honey, you can stay the night if you want!" Billy embarrassed, looked over at Teddy with a risen eyebrow. Teddy shrugged, adjusting his pants so he'd be less noticeable.

"Uh, I'd have to call my mom and ask," He muttered, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Oh! Of course dear." She smiled on more time before both parents-Mr. Kaplan had been standing there awkwardly though the small conversation- disappeared upstairs to put the twins in bed.

Billy gave one last look at the uncomfortable Teddy before breaking out in laughter. "Teddy, oh gosh, that was just," He choked out, tears forming in his eyes as he fought for some semblance of breath in between laughs. Teddy's face was buried in his hands, face, ears and neck red as a beet.

"I _never_ want to go through that _again_." Teddy groaned, words muffled by his palms. "That was _so_ embarrassing."

"Pshh, that was _hilarious_. And your _face_! It was just _priceless_." Billy wiped the tears from his eyes a he patted his boyfriend on the head. Teddy wasn't helping the situation, _what_, with him being red and face in his hands.

"Shuddup." He mumbled back .Teddy lifted his head-finally- and placed a kiss on Billy's lips, cradling his cheek softly, much different from the earlier kisses.

"Boys!" They sprang apart, wide eyes staring up at Billy's father. He smiled and they both sighed with relief.

He hadn't seen.

"Have you asked yet?" Mr. Kaplan came up behind the couch and clapped Teddy on the back.

"Oh, not yet, sir." Teddy mumbled apologetically, picking up his phone from its place next to Billy's.

"Well, me and Rebecca will be in our room if you need us, boys." He smiled, nodded and left. Billy was laughing again by the time Teddy's mom answered on the other end.

"Mom?" Teddy pushed his boyfriend in the shoulder playfully, smile growing bigger every second.

"You were supposed to be home two hours ago, Theodore" Ms. Altman greeted him in _that_ tone, the tone that always seemed to say _you-are-in-big-trouble-mister._Teddy gulped.

"Uh, yeah, about that, we fell asleep. And I was wondering, since it's and dark and I _know_ you don't really like me driving in the dark, that I could just stay _here_ for the night" Teddy asked hopefully, crossing his fingers in hope. There was silence on the other end and Teddy felt his smiled drop.

"Are William's parents okay with that?" She questioned slowly, Teddy's smile sprang back up and he grabbed Billy's hand.

"Yep! They are totally fine with it!" Teddy gave Billy a hopeful smile and received one in return.

"I guess," The blonde let out a _whoop_, "_But_, you have to be home by dinner tomorrow. Promise me that?" Teddy agreed, feeling a little bad about leaving his mom home alone and as he hung up Billy gave him another kiss.

"You should he eat before we go up to my room, food and drinks aren't allowed." Billy told him as he stood, bringing the other box with _his_ pizza into the kitchen.

"Aren't _you_ going to eat?" Teddy asked around another piece of pizza, head tilting slightly.

"Not hungry." Billy smiled, before putting the box into the fridge. "Hurry up though, T, I'm exhausted."


	11. Chapter 11

"Why are we always at my place?" Billy asked one afternoon as Teddy drove them home. Teddy didn't answer for a while and he was about to repeat himself incase Teddy hadn't heard when he finally replied.

"I like your house. And besides, you didn't want to go to my house when I asked."

"That was then," Billy scuffed offhandedly. "Anyways, why would you like my house? It's hectic and the twins are always running around. _Plus,_ Tommy is always interrupting us. What's to like about all that?" Billy complained, sighing as they were almost to his house already.

"It's a change from my home. It's usually really quiet since my mom works the long shifts, as you know. You and your house is a nice change to have for once." He gave Billy one of his charming smiles as they came to stop. Billy smiled back, leaning over to give Teddy a quick kiss before opening the door and climbing out.

"Well, next time we are going to your house." He said matter-of-factly, leaning against the door of his boyfriend's truck. He pushed off with a two fingered wave, disappearing into the house before Teddy could even argue or agree. He sat their with a goofy smile before driving off.

School sucked.

Billy could almost feel the time _slowly_ ticking by. It was pure torture. All he wanted to do was cuddle in his bed with his comforter and _sleep_.

Friday's were always the worst. It was football season-the end, _thank God_- and Teddy never hung out after games. He hung out with his team, good team building time apparently. Of course, Billy was always invited but he turned it down every time.

"Everybody give all your hope and love to our football players! Let's win tonight!" These words were said every game day over the intercom and _really_, Billy was getting damned tired of hearing them. The bell rang moments later, everyone rushing down the halls. He didn't rush-crowds were the worst-just slowly packed his things. Teddy's head popped in the doorframe all smiles, before the rest of his body joined it.

"Hey Mister Kaplan, you're running a little late." Billy practically melted at his boyfriend's smile, he supposed he always would.

"I was planning on walking home. You know since you have your game today," Billy trailed off, slinging his bag over his shoulder. He was happy Teddy came to check on him, but it was unnecessary. He looked worried as he walked over to Billy.

"You okay Beels?" He whispered, tugging the smaller boy into his arms. Billy squirmed, panic tugging at him. What if someone saw them? What if they recognized Teddy? They were still at school!

"I'm fine Theodore, just let go." Billy murmured, eyes frantically looking anywhere but at Teddy. The blonde slowly let him go.

"Are you ashamed of being gay Billy?" Teddy whispered after a moment of tense silence. Billy's head shot up, eyes wide as he looked into his boyfriend's face.

"What? _No_!" Billy yelled in surprise.

"It sure seems like it. You won't tell your parents about you, let alone about _us_ and you refuse to let me hold your hand or just _you_ in public." Theodore was angry now, face red with contained emotion.

"It's not like th," Billy started but was cut off with Teddy's cruel laugh.

"What? It's not like it seems?" God, B, do you know how many times I've heard that? You know what, never mind. Just, never mind." He shook his head, eyes cast to the ground, "I have to go." Teddy departed with those last words and Billy wanted to go after him, _God_, did he want to go after him, but he was frozen to the spot. He couldn't breath correctly and his chest hurt. What just happened?

Billy heard a choked sound, almost like a sob, and absently wondered where it came from before he noticed it was _him_, tears streaming down his face. He wiped at them fiercely, it wasn't like they were _broken up_. It was just a fight. They'd get over it.

Billy slowly walked out of the class room, body slumped in on itself.

"Hey fag boy, long time no see."

Billy found himself stumbling around in the rain later. He'd been wondering for hours now and he felt like giving up. Billy's face was bruised and battered and his clothes were completely and utterly soaked. He wanted to be home already, but he didn't know where that douche bag Greg had taken him. Billy tripped again, knees hitting the hard concrete of the sidewalk.

"Shit," He muttered. Billy gave up trying to get anywhere and sat down holding back tears. At times like this, he really hated his life.

Billy wanted to call Teddy and tell him he was sorry for whatever he had done and have him come get him. But Greg had snapped his phone in half and even if he hadn't, Teddy was probably still playing football.

Billy shivered and stood, new energy towards getting somewhere warm springing up. He wouldn't be able to make up with Teddy if he never got home. He quickly made his way through whatever neighborhood he was in, skinny legs aching.

And like magic, he say a _very_ familiar house. He'd only ever seen Teddy's house twice, but he recognized it like it was his own. He tripped and stumbled his way up the drive way, trying to shake as much water off himself as he could. He sighed in relied to see Teddy's mom's car sitting there. He knocked loudly, heart racing in fear that he wouldn't be welcomed inside. The door open slowly and Billy froze again when he saw Ms. Altman.

"Hello," She paused as she got a good look of him, "oh _my,_" She exclaimed. Billy smiled weakly. "Come in, come in. Are you okay?" She pulled the soaking teen inside, excusing herself to make a quick run for dry towels.

"Thank you, Ms. Altman." Billy muttered as she dried his hair off.

"You know me?" She asked and before he could answer her she continued, "Or you know my son, Teddy," Ms. Altman handed him one of Teddy's shirts and a pair of blue basketball shorts. Billy smiled, taking the too big clothes with appreciation.

"Teddy, I know Teddy. We're, uh, you could say we're _friends_." Ms. Altman led him to a bathroom. Billy noticed how much smaller the house was than his.

"Ah, and your name is?" She finally asked. Billy laughed, what person just let a stranger into their house without asking their name?

"I'm Billy, Billy Kaplan. It's nice to m see meet you. I'm sorry you had to see me like this." Billy waved at his messed up sate, bruised and soaked.

"_You're_ Billy? My son talked about you a _lot_." She laughed in a knowing way before closing the bathroom door. "After you're done changing, I'll have some hot cocoa for you." She was gone, leaving Billy alone to dry off and redress. Billy tried to avoid the mirror, but failed, catching a glance of his swollen face.

"_Stupid, Ted doesn't even _like_ you. He just feels bad for a wimp like you." Pain fogged his mind as he tried to scramble away. But Greg was relentless, Billy was being yanked up by his collar, air way closing from the pressure before he could get too far._

Billy shivered, shaking the memories from his mind. He didn't want to remember. He felt tears streaming down his cheeks again and it _hurt, everything _hurt. Billy couldn't remember the last time he'd been beaten _this_ bad, maybe never. He pulled the basket ball shorts on before collapsing against the wall and sliding down. _This wasn't fair_. A choked sob escaped him. He clutched at Teddy's t-shirt helplessly.

"_Ted's mine,_" The words had been clouded by pain, but now he could hear the anger in them, the resentment. Another sob left him.

"Are you okay in there, Billy?" Ms. Altman's voice sounded outside the door, but Billy couldn't find it in him to answer her, he couldn't stop _crying_. The door opened hesitantly and in walked Ms Altman.

"Oh Billy," She whispered, sitting down next to the sobbing boy. He looked so tiny and pale. She absently wondered if he'd eaten that day, he looked so _skinny_. Ms. Altman pulled her son's boyfriend into her lap and wrapped him in a hug, letting him sob into her shoulder. He looked so.. So _broken_. "Shhh, _shhh_, _it's okay,_ everything is going to be okay." She said the words and hoped she was telling the truth. A lie was the last thing Billy needed. They sat there for another hour before Billy could speak again.

"I don't _know_," He stopped, choking back another sob, "I don't know how to make it stop. I, _I_," He shook against her, body _almost vibrating _with the sobs he withheld, "I don't want _Teddy_ to go through this, the things I've had to go through," It was silent for a while, Billy clutching onto her like she was his only life line.

"Mom?" The front door opened with a creek, "Why did you need me home? I brought Greg with me, if that's okay?" Billy froze at Teddy's voice, before springing away from Ms. Altman's warm embrace, almost hitting his head against the wall in the process. She watched him with something akin to worry.

"Billy?" Billy's wide eyes met Teddy's before they frantically moved away from the boys in the doorway. "Shit B, what _happened?_" Teddy was by his side in a flash, large hands holding the boy to him. "Who did this? I_swear_," He snarled against the top of Billy's head, "_I swear to _God I will _kill_ them." Billy pulled away from Teddy, eyes automatically looking up at Greg. The other teen was glaring at them, eyes burning with that same ugly rage as earlier.

"No, no one did this. _Nothing happened_. I, I, _I,_" Billy's whole body _convulsed_ as he held back another sob, "I'm fine Theodore."

"I think Greg needs to go home. I'll drive him." Teddy's mom stood up abruptly, taking Greg with her and leaving the couple alone. Teddy ignored them, eyes scanning over Billy.

"Wee need to change your shirt. It's soaked." Teddy whispered, hearing the door shut first before pulling the brunette's shirt over his head. His torso was littered with bruises, a few already turning a dark purple. Teddy felt murderous, he wanted to obliterate whoever did this to his boyfriend. "B, I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you, I'm so _sorry_." He muttered. He _was_ sorry he hadn't been there, that he had been mad at him for not answering his texts all night, for their stupid fight.

"You couldn't have done anything, trust me. You have nothing to be sorry about," Billy whispered, shifting slightly away and pulling the shirt on. "I'm sorry I came here. I should probably go." Billy got up, a little unsteady, and headed toward the door.

"Billy, wait," Teddy stood too, and pulled him to his chest. They were face to face now. _No escaping._

"I'm sorry. You're probably still mad at me and all and I came here with my stupid problems and _I'm so sorry_. This was a bad idea." Billy tried to pull away but Teddy just gripped tighter.

"What was a bad idea, Billy? Coming here, or dating me?" Teddy asked, vulnerable expression written across his face.

"Teddy, don't do this." Billy looked away. He _did_ regret going out with him, but not in the way that he thought.

"No Billy, tell me the truth. I really like you, but if you can't do this, can't do _us_, then I need to know _now_ before I get any farther into you." Teddy let go, arms crossing over his chest.

"You don't understand Teddy," Billy tried, keeping his eyes on the floor.

"I _don't _understand! Why don't you _enlighten _me?" The crudeness in Teddy's voice made him look up.

"I don't want you to go through this." Teddy's anger dropped at how small Billy's voice was, "Through the pain and suffering I've had to go through. I didn't even _come out_, Teddy! They just _thought_ I was gay, and look at the results! I'm in constant terror that the someone is going to beat me up. I don't _want you to go through this too_! It's horrible." Billy ran out of steam, breath heavy and loud. He waited, waited for Teddy to _just say something._

Yet they just stood there.

"Damnit Altman, open the door! I know Kaplan's here and Mrs. Kaplan wants him home!" Teddy left the room, not really looking at Billy. The brunette felt his chest ache as he followed after him.

"Altman, where's Kap-_Holy shit Billy!_ Who the fuck did this?" Tommy rushed into the house, fingers tracing a bruise on his twin's cheek.

"He won't tell me. See if you can get it out of him." Teddy murmured. Billy looked at the blonde, eyes sad and regretful.

"Uh," Tommy looked at the couple, "what happened? You were all lovey-dovey last time I saw you two and now you're all angst." Tommy looked back and forth between the two. Teddy sighed and Billy flinched.

"Nothing happened Tommy," Billy whispered, pushing past his energetic twin. He noticed it had finished raining, but it was still freezing cold outside.

"Billy?" Teddy questioned and he turned around to face him. "I don't care what I have to go through or whether people like me or not. Not when I have you by my side, at least. So," Billy was already back in front of him, smile small but there none the less, "will you stay by my side?" Tommy gagged. Billy laughed softly as Teddy was pulled down for a sweet, loving kiss.

"Boys, I see you're better now, but I think Billy's parents are waiting outside." Billy jumped at the sound of Teddy's mom's voice.

"Uh, it, uh," Billy stuttered, blushing and looking back and forth between Teddy and Ms. Altman.

"She knows, it's okay." Teddy muttered. Billy smiled weakly, guilt filing him from how he's been treating Teddy. Billy thanked Ms. Altman and waited until she retired upstairs and Tommy had already left to get into Billy's mom's van before kissing Teddy again. It was soft, but Billy winced when Teddy's hand cupped his cheek.

"I'm sorry," Teddy mumbled into his lips, hands moving to Billy's waist before pulling him in for another kiss. This kiss was different from the last two, it was heated as they pressed their bodies fully together.

"You mom's waiting, Kaplan!" Tommy yelped as a throw pillow was thrown at his head from the couch. He dodged and laughed, skipping down the lawn to the Kaplan's van.

"I gotta go." Another kiss and Billy followed his brother. He didn't see how Teddy's hands clenched into fists as he found out who had beaten Billy up, now did he see the rage settle in those dark blue eyes.


	12. I might write a sequel

"Honey! Your face," Mrs. Kaplan explained, looking back from the drivers seat to see her son's face swollen and blue.

"Yeah, I know." Billy muttered. He didn't want to talk about it, wanted to forget the whole thing.

"Oh, _Billy_, who did it?" She asked, starting up the car again. Tommy looked angry sitting next to him and Billy hoped it wasn't directed at him.

"No one. It doesn't matter mom, it's not like he can get in trouble. It was after school hours and everything. Plus he's a football player, he won't get in trouble." Billy jumped as Tommy slammed his fists down on the seat.

"Did Altman do this? I swear fucking _God_ if he even _touched_ you like that I will hurt him," Tommy growled, rage filled eyes watching Billy.

"_No! _Teddy did _not_ do this! Do you think I'd _allow_ that? And then still be with him?" Billy yelled back, Mrs. Kaplan looked back at them.

"Boys, stop fighting," She scolded sternly.

Billy let out an outraged cry, "He _started_ it by saying my boyfriend would hit me!" Billy froze, mouth going dry at what he said.

"Billy?" His mom questioned softly. Billy gulped, trying to think his way out of this.

He couldn't.

"Mom, I'm, uh, gay. I meant to tell you and all, I really did, but I was scared of how you would react. I mean, I just didn't know and I'm sorry." Billy looked down at his lap, fretting the worst.

"Oh honey, we always knew." His mother replied.

"Not me, your mom had to tell me," Mr. Kaplan chimed in. Billy looked up at them in surprise.

"We're just glad you found each other." Mrs. Kaplan finished it off with. Billy's face was beet red, smile stretched across his face. They pulled into the drive, Mr. and Mrs. Kaplan going inside and leaving the brothers alone.

"Seriously Kaplan, who did it?" Tommy whispered softly as they stood near the van. The wind was dead by now, but it was still damp from the rain and colder than heel causing Billy to shiver.

"It doesn't matter."

"Was it that Kesler fuck again? I know where he lives," Tommy snarled, but Billy shook his head.

"It," He paused, eyes dropping to the floor, "It was one of Theodore's friends," Billy sighed, scratching at his head.

"Who? Wait, it was," Tommy growled lowly, "Gregory? You're fucking kidding me! That ass wipe, he'll get it, I swear."

"No he won't," Billy interrupted him. "No, please, I'm serious. Teddy'll hate me, or something. Just don't."

"Not if you tell him what he did! If Teddy knew,"

"But Teddy won't know! He _can't_." Billy exclaimed, he shook his head, sighing. "Just don't Tommy." He muttered before walking away. Tommy wanted to argue the issue further, but the way Billy held his shoulders high and tight, he knew he wouldn't win. He didn't want to take Billy's pride-what little he had left-away from him.

Saturday was spent shopping for a new phone and school supplies with Teddy. Neither noticed the whispering most of the time and when Billy _did_, he mostly chalked it up to his half swollen face. Sunday was a relaxing day, Teddy and Billy just sat in his room-with the door now _permanently_ open-watching Billy's collection of superhero movies and shows. Mostly Batman-both boys confessing that Robin (any of them) was the hottest teen superhero ever.

Kate came to visit them, all smiles and laughs with Tommy until seeing Billy's battered face. She'd gone off on him, almost forcing him to tell her who had cause it, but he wouldn't spill.

Monday morning, Billy woke up with a slight headache. He already knew it would be a bad day before he even climbed out of bed. On the way out to be Teddy he tripped down the stairs, grumbling until he reached Teddy's truck.

"Hey B," Teddy said with a smile. Billy climbed into the truck and hit his head in the process. He groaned and rubbed his head, cursing the unforgiving Mondays.

"You okay B? You look a little frazzled." Teddy slipped his finger in between Billy's, squeezing once before starting the drive to school.

"Thanks for nicely saying 'Hey Billy you look like shit'," Billy replied sarcastically, letting head falling onto Teddy's shoulder with a frustrated groan. His head was pounding and all he wanted to do was go back to sleep, maybe curl up in a ball and watch the Sound Of Music. But no, it just had to be a school day.

"You know I didn't mean it like that Beels, you look _amazing_, just like always. You just seem a little out of it this morning, that's all." Teddy's thumb rubbed patterns into Billy's hand, calming the brunette down enough for him to feel guilty about treating Theodore that way.

"Sorry, just," Billy paused, a yawn escaping, "not having a good day." Billy watched as they approached the school, his head lifting up and off of Teddy's shoulder as they got closer. But their hands were still linked and Teddy felt a sense of accomplishment at the small gesture. Billy was finally loosening up to their relationship, he'd told his parents and they've been holding hands everywhere so far. Teddy hoped that it wouldn't change.

"Whoa, Teddy be careful!" Teddy jumped out of his stupor just in time to stop, inches away from hitting a petit blonde. Billy laughed as the girl flipped them off.

"Sorry." Teddy yelled to the girl as Billy climbed out of the truck, pulling his new backpack over his shoulder. The shiny red material reflected the sun, illuminating Billy in a red light.

"Hurry up before you're late," Billy smiled and Teddy couldn't help but think how good he looked, despite the bruises and bed hair. Teddy reached out and pulled Billy back into the truck, faces barely inches apart.

"There's people around," Billy murmured, but his eyes were glued to Teddy's lips. Teddy smiled and tugged the brunette the rest of the way, lips touching heatedly. Billy pulled back first, his smile was bright and he was a little breathless as he whispered "Gotta go," and fled. But it wasn't like the other times, no, Billy was blushing and smiling brightly as he entered the school/

_….

By lunch time, Billy was pissed off again. Anywhere he went, there were whispers, more than usual. Peopled pointed and stared, those who usually ignored his very existence watched him like hawks. A girl even _slapped_ him. It wouldn't be so bad if he knew _why_ they were doing it. Teddy didn't seem any better off than Billy when they met in the library during one of their breaks.

"Some girl asked me if you were blackmailing me," Teddy growled, slumping into a chair. Billy laughed a little nervously, before realizing he was serious.

"To be friends with you? Goodness people are," Billy started, anger building already.

"No, to be with you. As in, people know about us." Teddy muttered, cutting Billy's rant off.

"Oh," He paused, " Was it the kiss this morning?" Billy asked softy.

"I mean, if it's okay with you and all, I'd like us to be out in the open, but this isn't the way I wanted to tell people." The blonde said and Billy nodded. Rumors were how Billy was forced out of the closet and he knew by experience the it wasn't the best way.

"I, I'm still worried about you, but if we're in this together, I don't mind all that much." Billy whispered, finally sitting down next to Teddy. The whispers made sense now, but who would go as far as to slap him because of rumors? Well, now that he thought about it..

"Good, cause I really don't think we have that much of a choice in the matter." Teddy muttered, half way sleep. Billy took out his current read, laughing as Teddy was startled awake, almost falling out of his chair;

"Shit, I'm tired. I didn't get that much sleep last night," Teddy leaned against Billy, head resting on the other's shoulder while Billy read. He usually read while Teddy had his early lunch break.

"Well, don't fall asleep before you eat, you know how cranky you get." Billy muttered before completely ignoring the world-and his sleepy boyfriend-in favor for a book.

"Ted, I've been looking everywhere for you!" The voice was muffled and foggy, Billy paid it no mind. He flipped a page, losing himself in the words. He felt Teddy move and withered uncomfortably from the sudden cold on his shoulder.

"Why are you here?" The words broke his faze, he shivered at the familiar tine and voice. Billy looked up to see Greg starring at him.

"Greg," Teddy warned, glaring slightly at his best friend.

"No Teddy, he's not good for you," Greg was glaring at Billy. The look seemed to say if Billy so much as tried to tell Teddy what happened, he'd pay for it; Billy looked down at his book.

"Shut up Greg. You don't know Billy like I do," Teddy growled, standing up. They were both the same height, both strong, both threatening.

"When did you start choosing _him_ over us? Do you even see what he's doing to you? Fuck, Ted, he's controlling you! The rumors are probably true, aren't they?" Greg yelled and Billy stood, posed to say something back and defend himself to Teddy.

"Fuck you Greg, _he isn't like that_!" Teddy yelled before Billy could even _try_ to speak. And _oh shit_, the two boys in front of him started fighting. He couldn't tell which one of them threw the first punch, but they were going at in. In the back of the library. _shit_. Teddy's fist connected with Greg's nose and the they both fell, Greg kicking at Teddy's legs roughly. Billy's hands shot out and gripped onto Teddy's shoulders and with a sharp tug, pulled Teddy away from his friend. The librarian was glaring at the two bigger teens and Billy felt guilty for causing such a ruckus.

"Sorry Ma'am, we will just leave now," Billy gripped hard onto Teddy's arm as he picked up their bags. He pulled Teddy with him out the door, leaving Greg as the boy stood, holding his bloody nose with his right hand. He glared at the couple as they left, and before leaving too, flipped off the librarian as she offered some tissues. They were quiet as they walked down the halls. Teddy was fuming, but that was okay, because Billy was too.

"You need to stop picking fights." Billy broke the silence, stopping at the end of the hallway. There was a door to their right that led to the auditorium. He crossed his arms over his chest in frustration.

"He was talking _bad_ about you, B! How could I just stand around and,"

"Take it Like I do?" Billy interrupted. He then sighed, running a hand through his hair, Never mind, I hate fighting. I'm sorry, I just don't want you to get in trouble because of me," He gave a small smile, and like magic, neither were angry anymore. Teddy shook his head and laughed.

"I'm sorry too." Teddy tugged Billy in for a kiss. This kiss was different, it got heated fast, Teddy pressing him against the auditorium doors with a thud. They fell through, both laughed as they hit the ground before lips connected again, teasingly and happy. Billy looked up at his boyfriend with love. The bell rand causing them both to jump. Teddy laughed, standing up and holding out a hand to help the brunette up too. They smiled at each other as Billy stood up all the way.

"Maybe we shouldn't do that at school." Billy laughed out. Teddy nodded, clasping their hands together tightly as they started walking to their next classrooms, causing even more of an uproar than before. Teddy squeezed Billy's hand and magically, all his worries seemed to just fade away.

_The End?_


End file.
